Silver Chains
by TiTrainiumAnime
Summary: Class 1-A of Yuuei Academy is for the students who wish to become heroes. Ginsa Indō is a plain speaking boy who believes in plain speaking. Putting him in Class 1-A was probably not the best idea. (Disclaimer in bio)
1. Exams to Tests

**Chapter 1:** Exams to Tests

* * *

Ginsa Indō let out a sigh.

He was standing with multiple people his age while they waited for the giant gates to the fake city not too far away to open. They were all waiting to go in and take on whatever challenge was there. They would crush anything in their way to achieve their goal!

This _was_ their chance to become a hero after all.

They didn't want this chance to go to waste.

But moving away from the people as a whole, we get to one particular person there. A boy stood in a far off area, away from the others. He ran a hand through his gray hair while he slouched a bit, making it a bit hard to figure out his real height. His dark green eyes looked at the ground and noticed how his own clothes seemed to differ from others.

His current outfit was a tight fitting one with a sleeveless shirt and shorts clinging to his body, getting a few stares from girls and glares from the guys that were in the crowd. It did make him feel a bit weird, so he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to say nothing. What really stood out though were the four chains that were coming out of his shoulders and waist

Two silver chains were coming out from the top of his shoulder while another two were coming out from his hips. Each one had a small weight at the end. The two chains that were on his shoulder were extended out and wrapped around his wrists like bracelets, while the two at his hips acted like a belt. They all clanged together when he moved.

'Maybe I shouldn't have worn my workout clothes... Wonder if Nii-san'll kill me for getting this many stares from this many girls.'

Deciding to take a look around, Indō could see different kinds of people from a small guy with grapes(?) on his head to a beefy looking guy with glasses. There were some of the normal looking ones as well, but he don't think much of them.

It wasn't like he cared about what a person looked like to begin with, or that he based a person on their appearance, he just didn't think there was much to think about when it came to them. Although he did think some of non-human-like one did look cool.

"(This sucks... Why do I have to do this again...?)"

As he muttered complaints under his breath in a language different from Japanese, a man with wild, blond hair stood above them all with a big smile and a speaker on his neck. Indō didn't see him, but he for sure as heck heard him.

"AAAAAAAAAND... BEGIN!"

Indō looked around and saw most of the people looking confused.

He let out a sigh before running ahead of them all and through the opening gates.

He was determined to use all the time he had correctly.

A yell could be heard behind him,

"What's wrong!? There's no such thing as a countdown in a real fight! Run! Run!"

He rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he came up to the first "opponent."

The robot that was in the air had a two on it and charge forward, along with the other ones that also had numbers on them.

Indō found multiple ones with a two on it and nodded to himself.

He stopped in his tracks and held his arm out. One of the silver chains reacted.

One of the two silver chains on his right undid itself from his wrist and started to wrap around Indō's right arm.

Indō quickly went into action by using the second silver chain on his right hip to get on top of one of the buildings.

He made a large leap once his feet touched the building and was above the robot with a two on it. He brought his arms down and smashed the robot to the ground, earning him two points.

While he was still in the air, Indō looked towards the other robots that were flying.

The two silver chains on his left started to move.

The two silver chains on his left reached out to two more robots. As they reached out, more of the silver chains came out from Indō's shoulder and left hip.

The two silver chains that were on Indō's left side grabbed one flying robot each by wrapping around them. They quickly brought the two together and smashed them into each other, earning four more points.

Indō wrapped the second silver chain on his right side around his leg.

He used his fall to slam the two destroyed robots down, onto three other robots, each having a one on them.

"Next up..."

He moved on to the next few by jumping from one to another and quickly smashed them to the ground.

Things were made a bit difficult due to the fact he also had to dodge some long range attacks from others and the other robots flying towards him.

He didn't bother to count how many he defeated or the actual number he was getting. He was far more focused on taking them out in the time he had, nothing more, nothing less.

He did manage to catch glimpses of the other people and saw some interesting Quirks.

A girl with the side-tail seemed to be enlarging her fists before giving the robots a powerful punch. She seemed tired out as well, but conintued to move on without stopping for too long.

Then there was a guy who seemed to just be beating down the robots by using only his tail. That was actually quite impressive since that tail seemed to be his Quirk, meaning that was all he could do.

Others were interesting as well, but for different reasons. There was a brunette who seemed to make the robots float in the air before dropping them down.

Another was the glasses-wearing guy who, apparently, had boosters on his legs and used them to land powerful hits.

They were all pretty interesting to the weirdo with four chains coming from his shoulders and hips.

That being said...

Indō let out a sigh as he destroyed a robot with a three on it.

He landed on the ground and moved to the side, behind a building. He was going to take a few seconds after all of the fighting.

The four silver chains were once again wrapped around his wrists and waist, clanging with each breath he took.

His Quirk wasn't one that really took much out of him, but with how much energy he had to use to stay in the air was a bit bothersome for him.

He was about to go back and get as many points as he could, but stopped when a large rumble ran through the ground.

"(Come on! Seriously!? Why the hell is something like... You know what? I don't even care at this point.)"

Indō looked up at the giant robot that had a zero on it and sighed.

They had all been told that the one with a zero on it was just an obstacle that was suppose to get in their way, nothing more.

But...

'There's always something behind pointless things. With how large this thing is... You know what... Don't care. Don't care to find out. Let's just stick with the regular points.'

Deciding that was enough for him, Indō started to look around for more targets.

As the large robot came closer he could see the others running in the opposite direction.

He was about to follow them when he noticed something.

The brown haired girl that had been lifting things earlier was trapped under some rubble, meaning she wouldn't be able to escape that giant robot in time.

'Should I...? I mean...'

Indō let out a sigh as he started to make his way over to the girl.

"Silver-"

Before he could finish though...

"SMASH!"

It came as a major shock to Indō when a boy was suddenly in the air and flopping around.

That itself wasn't what had him shocked.

What really made Indō go wide-eyed was the fact that this same boy seemed to blow the giant robot away with a single hit.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmn!"

After a few seconds of gaping, Indō noticed that the boy who was still flopping his limbs around was falling and didn't seem to have a way to cushion his fall.

Thinking this was where he came him, Indō started to move forward, but he stopped when he saw the brown-haired floaty girl slap the flopping boy in the face before he hit the ground. This happened so that the flopping boy would start floating as well.

The floaty girl released her Qurik, making the floppy boy and robot that she was one fall to the ground.

And then she vomited a rainbow.

"That's gross."

Shaking his head a bit, Indō was going to get back to his task.

"I guess I can-"

That was until it had ended.

"(SOB man! SOB!)"

Indō could see that everyone was now gathering up to look at the destroyed robot and the flopping boy who now lay unconscious.

Recovery Girl was soon in the scene.

Recovery Girl walked over to the floppy boy. Her lips started stretching out like a mosquito's until it was touching the floppy's body.

'That too is pretty gross. Helpful, but gross.'

Indō winced a bit when he watched the floppy boy's four limbs fix themselves due to Recovery Girl's Quirk.

It really was a strange sight for the weirdo who had four silver chains coming out of his shoulders and hips.

* * *

"(Ble... Please be a rejection! Please be a rejection! Please be a rejection! You seriously better be a letter of rejection!)"

Indō glared at the envelope that was on his desk.

Both he and his brother had gotten a letter some time after they took the test to see if they could get into the best hero school aroun.

They had promised that they would read the letters' contents on the privacy of their own rooms. They would tell each other the result then repeat it for their parents when they got back.

Right now, Indō was praying to any god that came to mind that the envelope in front of him contained a letter of rejection.

He probably knew the outcome already, but he still hoped that he would be rejected. He hoped that they found him unsuitable to be a hero.

He didn't want to meet the pro heroes that worked in that school.

So he opened the envelope quickly, like peeling off a bandaid so the pain wouldn't last too long.

He looked over the letter and the video message from the principle.

'What the...heck was that thing...' was all Indō thought as he turned to the letter. He read it over before he completely let all of the information sink in deep into his brain.

He had gotten into U.A. Academy.

He had one of the better scores.

He would be in Class 1-A.

"SOB..."

Slumping to the floor, Indō slowly crawled over to his bed before slithering under his covers and placing his head on his pillow.

"It's just a dream... No way I actually got in... It's just a dream... No way I actually got in..."

He repeated these words like a mantra while closing his eyes.

He knew, deep down, that this really happened and that he had no choice in the matter anymore.

But he decided that denial was something best for him right now.

.

While he was doing this, his brother come into the room with a grin and a letter in hand.

His brother was only a few inches taller than Indō. While Indō had green eyes, his brother had deep blue eyes. They both shared their gray hair though.

Kinsaku Gō saw what his brother was doing and let out a hardy laugh.

"Looks like I'm in 1-B. _Darn shame_ ~"

"Shut up! You probably planned it! You got into 1-B on purpose!"

"What ever do you mean, my lovely little brother?"

"Don't give me that 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' look! You went easy so that I would end up in 1-A!"

Gō let out a laugh.

He walked into his younger brother's room and made his way to his desk. He picked up the letter and read it through.

He seemed to be happy with what it said as he let out another laugh.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time, oh lovely little brother."

Taking a seat on his brother's bed, Gō patted the weird lump in blankets that was his brother.

Gō was use to his brother's bland and border attitude, he knew that Indō would be moaning and groaning about one thing or another. This just gave him something more specific to complaint about.

"Well, I suppose I could make a meat feast in celebration of this."

"Urg... Just shut up already. I wanna get some sleep now."

"(Alright, alright. I'll take my leave. Later, lil' bro.)"

Gō closed the door as he left the room.

He knew that when Indō started speaking in English that he wasn't particularly happy. Either that or he _was_ happy, too happy that is.

Gō just chuckled while making his way downstairs. He figured he would watch some TV until their parents got home.

That would be when _he_ would have to do something akin to ripping off a bandaid.

* * *

"The first day~"

"It won't be so bad, lil' bro. I'm sure you'll make some great friends in your class."

"That's not the issue~"

The brothers walked onto the U.A. campus with the older one beaming while the younger one looked like his soul was coming out of his body.

Gō looked around and saw the other students that were making their way to their classes. Some looked normal while others looked odd. One guy had a tail while another looked like a bird man.

"Hey, I've been thinking... Why do you think they didn't come home last night?"

"(Who knows and who cares. It at least helped up deal with things for today. We were able to actually leave without them knowing the results.)"

"Now, now." Seeing that his brother was now mad instead of just irritated, Gō let out a sigh. "If you calm your tits then I'll get you some high quality meat."

Indō visibly perked up at this.

His whole appearance went back to an indifferent one at the mention of his favorite type of food.

Gō couldn't help the laugh that came out when he saw the change. He knew exactly how to deal with his brother and he always loved to mess around with the younger one.

The two finished their walk in silence as they made their way to the two classes, that were right next to each other. Each one had a large door leading into the room with their class numbers way above the ground.

Gō gave a small wave before entering his class.

Indō did the same and entered the room.

When he got he in went straight for some random desk, ignoring the people that were already there.

He sat down and put his bag down before turning his head to the window with a bored look.

'Damn it all. Why did I actually have to get in? It isn't like I have some lofty and noble goal that I need to achieve. Heck, I'm taking a spot that mostly likely would go to Nii-san. Yeah. _That's_ suppose to make me feel better.'

Indō let out a sigh.

He started fiddling around with his shoulders a bit.

He was wearing the mandatory uniform for the school, but that came with some issues. The two silver chains on his shoulders were no longer wrapped around his wrists, rather those two silver chainswere taken back into his body, only leaving the two small weights at the ends to stick out of his shoulders. Two holes had been made at the hips of his pants for the other two silver chains to go through the belt loops.

"It always feels so uncomfortable to put them back in..."

As Indō muttered to himself, something else was going on.

A group of three boys started up a conversation.

Well, it was more like one if them being scolded while not caring about said scolding.

Indō, hearing the noise, turned to the group and easily recognized two of the three boys there.

'So Floppy Boy and Crazy Calves are also here, huh. Who the heck is the blond guy though?'

Indō decided to just ignore them in favor of looking around at the other students in the room.

He saw some familiar faces, but said nothing to anyone. It wasn't like he knew any if them after all.

"If you're just going to chit-chat then get out."

Indō once again turned his head, but this time seeing Floppy Boy, as well as Floaty Girl, looking down at something.

The thing they were looking at crawled in the room before standing upright. It turned out to be a shaggy-looking man.

"It took you 8 seconds to quiet down," the man said. "Time is precious. You lot don't know much, do you?"

Indō let out a small sigh.

"I'm Aizawa Shouta. Pleased to meet you."

Digging into the sleeping bag he came in, Aizawa pulled out a P.E. outfit and shoved it in front of the floppy boy.

"Put these on, quickly."

* * *

Indō stared at the P.E. outfit he had to put on. He wasn't too sure how he was going to do this without ripping the shoulders and hips from the shirt and pants.

He glanced around and saw the guy with the tail having a similar issue while Crazy Calves was just fine with the pants covering his legs.

'Damn. I'll just keep the shoulders in and let the hips hang out... Man, that sounded so wrong...'

Letting out a small sigh, Indō started to get changed.

As he was doing so he could hear two of the other boys getting some small talk in. It was the blond with a black streak through his hair and the red haired guy that Indō had seen in the class.

Crazy Calves and Floppy Boy also seemed to be talking a bit.

'He knows I'm bad at judging people's personalities... So then why did he think I could make friends so easily?'

All of this felt like a bit of a pain for Indō.

* * *

Indō let out a long sigh as their teacher explained that they wouldn't be going to the opening ceremony because he just didn't want to go, and that they didn't have time for it.

He didn't really care much since the ceremony was probably like any other.

"Softball throwing. Standing long jump. 50-meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side-to-side stepping. Upper-body training. Seated toe touch. You all did this in middle school. Your standard no-Quirks-allowed gym tests. This county still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. Well, that's negligence on the part of the department of education."

Aizawa tossed a ball to the blond boy from before while asking,

"How far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 meters."

"Great. Now try it with your Quirk. Do whatever you want. Just don't leave the circle."

The blond did some stretched as he got ready to throw the ball.

With a yell of "DIE!" spiky blond threw the ball while using an explosion to give it an extra push and send it flying.

Everyone was awed by the display, but questioned the shout.

"It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

Aizawa showed the score of the throw as the other students were talking about it all.

"Hm. This doesn't seem like much," Indō said as he looked around.

Indō decided to tune out whatever the teacher was saying and opted to just looking around.

He may have been doing this lazily, but he was still observant enough to notice a certain someone by the school building.

When he actually did start paying attention he noticed that their teacher now had a dark look on his face, as opposed to the bored and tired look from before.

"You're hoping to become heroes after three years here...and you think it'll be all fun and games?" He looked at them all with a look at made some of them shudder. "Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be deemed 'hopeless'...and will be expelled."

Most of the students were shocked to hear this. One of them was floppy boy. Then there were some that still seemed calm even after this announcement. A dual-colored hair guy fell into this category.

Indō visibly perked up at this.

He thought this would be his chance to leave the school and not deal with it at all. He was already working in how he could mess things up for himself.

The ones who were more freaked out by the statement started yelling about it all being unfair and how he couldn't expell one of them just for failing this test. Aizawa didn't bother to really listen to every complaint.

Indō let put a long and loud sigh. This seemed to get everyone's attention since they turned to him, some looking irritated while others just waited.

"What are you people complaining about? Isn't it a little _unfair_ that the rest of us have to hear your complaints? Isn't it a little _unfair_ that some of you have _greaaaaaat Q_ uirks that could easily pass this? Fairness is just trash, really. Is it _fair_ that you don't pick what family you're born in? Is it _fair_ that you can't pick your Quirk? Is it _fair_ that you got in when there are probably people with better Quirks and who are more skilled than you lot? Now shut up and deal with this."

Everyone there stared at Indō, some being more obvious than others.

He had been quiet since the very start, one of the only ones. That being the first thing he said was something that may or may not have given the others the wrong impression of him.

Although he wouldn't care.

Seeing that all eye were on him, Indō slowly brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest.

They took in what he said and found that it was true, for the most part. The ones who had been complaing before quickly shut their mouths.

"That was an interesting way to put it. At least you understand something like that."

"Hm. I'm a plain speaking person who believe in plain speak. That's all."

Getting everyone's attention back to him, Aizawa finished with "That's Plus Ultra" and began the testing.

* * *

"This sucks..."

Gō chuckled when he saw his younger brother fall onto his bed like a sack of rocks.

He had wondered where his brother and his class had been during orientation, but now he was debating on whether he should be a good brother and leave it alone or just ask to annoy Indō.

He chose the latter.

"So~ How was your first day at school~?"

Indō moved his head to the side to glare at his brother.

Once the testing began Indō had already planned out how he was going to fail each and very one of the tests. That didn't go so well though since his personality was the kind that wouldn't let him purposely fail. This meant he ended up doing rather well and ended up in the top ten of the whole class.

During the 50-Meter Dash he had used used his silver chains to launch himself to the other side. In the Grip Strength the silver chains had wrapped around his hand and increased the strength. He had repeated his throw of himself during the Standing Long Jump. He hadn't been able to do much for the Side-Stepping, but still got above average. The Softball Throwing had been done by once again wrapping the silver chains around his arm. He hadn't used the silver chains for the Seated Toe Touch and Endurance Running and still got above average. He had been use to working out. He did have more use for the silver chains during the Upper-Body Training though.

He had cursed like there was no tomorrow on the inside while giving off a murderous aura on the outside. In the end he had just sighed and went along with it.

"Shut up. Not only was I planning on getting kicked out but Silver Chains decided to be an ass and start working on its own. I ended up getting a good score on my class and now I'm really stuck in the class."

Gō had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his laugh. It was truly amazing how much Indō hated that things ended up well for him instead of going his way.

After getting over his laughing fit, Gō walked over to Indō's small table in the middle the room and fixed the few papers scattered on it.

"By the way, is there anyone interesting in your class?"

Indō groaned at yet another question. He knew that his older brother was just asking to irritate him but he never found it in himself to not answer.

When he had been doing the tests he had definitely seen some people that he was quickly interested in. They had been in the top parts of the class, but that had just been by chance.

"Yeah. There's Crazy Calves that I told you about after the Entrance Exam for one. He's got a pretty nice ass. Especially when running. There's also Big Ponytail. Her boobs are a good size."

"Oh perverted little brother. I was talking Quirk-wise."

"I'm a plain speaking person who believes in plain speaking. I wasn't going to lie about how sexy they look. By the way, their Quirks are also something I've taken interest in. Well, at least Big Ponytail's."

Indō turned around in his bed so that he was now on his stomach. Sleeping sideways was too difficult with two silver chains coming from his hips. He turned his head to face the wall before mumbling,

"(I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up tomorrow, will ya.)"

Gō simply rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

His brother plainly wanted him to leave now.

"Night."

* * *

Indō Ginsa

 **Birthday:** 8/27

 **Height:** 182 cm

 **Favorite things:** Meat, Dogs, Bells chiming


	2. Heroes and Villains

**Chapter 2:** Heroes and Villains

* * *

When the next day came around, Indō was very reluctant in even getting out of bed, let alone going to school. He felt extremely lazy since the moment he opened his eyes and he had no idea as to why.

It irritated him a bit.

He had been able to get himself going for the day after devouring three plates of meat. It was a truly amazing and horrendous sight to behold.

It did help him to get to school with energy to spare though.

As he was walking to the school building he saw two people pop up next to him. One was the red haired guy in his class while the other was one of the blond, this one had a black streak in his hair. Indō sped up a bit but the other two kept pace with him

"Can I help you?"

"You've ignored the whole class so far, so we thought it would be good to introduce ourselves. After you said all that stuff yesterday about fair-"

"Bleh! Please didn't remind me. That was out of nowhere, I know. I was just getting irritated by you people complaint. I'm irritated just thinking about it."

Sharp Red and Black Streak looked at each other for a second before turning back to Indō.

"Anyways... Name's Kirishima Eijirou."

"Kaminari Denki."

Indō didn't even look at the two and just continued walking. Although he did actually answer them back. Just not in the the way they wanted.

"I know your names from just reading them before, so why say them again? Sorry if it's rude but, I really don't see the point in going through the trouble of introducing yourselves."

"You really speak your mind, don't you?"

"I'm a plain speaking person who believes in plain speaking. It's that simple."

"You said that yesterday."

Indō let out a sigh.

He had never been someone who could read other people's personality and get along, so he was rather awkward or came out rude to most. Even with this small issue he has he was rather attractive. That was an issue on its own since it usually lead to stares from girls and jealous looks from guys when said girls walked up to him.

Something like that didn't stop the two from continuing to talk.

"By the way, those silver chains are pretty cool. I probably wouldn't have thought of them the way you did in the test."

"Yeah, well, they can be rather fickle most of the time. If I don't have anything particular for them to do then they just does what they wants, regardless of what I tell them to do."

"Wait! Those chains are alive!?"

Indō clicked his tongue, not wanting to explain his Quirk at all. So he didn't.

As if to prove a point, the two silver chains that were at Indō's waist started to come out of the belt loops and move around. Kaminari and Kirishima watched in fascination as they moved on their own.

That was until the chain on the right wrapped around Kaminari's waist while the one on the left wrapped around Kirishima's waist. The chain started to retracted and quickly slammed the to boys on the right and left of Indō into said boy.

Indō, having being attached to the chains, couldn't escape from being slammed into by both sides. So instead of trying to escape, Indō opened his arms and ended up wrapping them around Kaminari and Kirishima's necks. He made sure not to have a tight grip on them.

"Oh yeah. Silver Chains also love to do this kind of crap. It's really annoying."

* * *

When they reached the classroom, Indō was rather pleased to be able to get away from Kaminari and Kirishima. One reason being the small and awkward incident that the silver chains had caused. The other being that he wanted to just not talk to anyone else around.

'Let's see... Floppy Boy, Floaty Girl, Crazy Calves, Black Streak, Sharp Red, Big Ponytail... Hm... What about the rest... Oh. That guy can be Boss Bird.'

Indō nodded to himself, seeming to be satisfied with what he had just come up with for another one of his classmates.

"Ginsa-san, can I ask you something?"

Indō snapped out of his thoughts to turn to the person speaking. He looked up to see that it was Big Ponytail - Yaoyorozu Momo. His mind quickly went back to when he told his older brother about how she was one of the people he had quickly became interested in and felt a bit of regret at that.

Pushing that thought aside, he looked up at her with his usual poker face.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"..."

Yaoyorozu took a few seconds to consider how to say what she wanted to say. She folded her arms and scrunched up her eyebrows until she finally opened her mouth.

"You had said you believe in plain speaking, so I will be blunt. What exactly are your chains doing?"

Indō was grateful that she had taken note of how he liked things. Although he was confused about what she meant. Until he looked at his silver chains.

The two silver chains that had been moved into his shoulders, so that only the small weights at the end would stick out and not rip his clothes, seemed to have decided they wanted to be out and about. The two silver chains were coming out of Indō's shoulders and through a newly made hole in his uniform. They moved around in the air as if dancing.

All of the rattling the chains had been making caught the attention of the others in the classroom, making Indō feel a bit uncomfortable. He quickly crossed his arms over his chest and opened his mouth to speak.

"Silver Chains. Go back into my body."

Doing as they were told, although seeming to be reluctant about it, the two silver chains coming from his shoulders quickly retracted, only leaving the two holes in Indō's uniform.

This left Indō to just turn away from everyone else and close his eyes, waiting for Aizawa to come into the room and get everyone's attention away from him. Although that wasn't necessary since most of the students went back to what they were doing.

* * *

The day went along smoothly with classes being like any regular school classes. Aizawa was there for homeroom and Present Mic was their English teacher. That particular class was a little too loud for their liking, but no one said anything. That was also the easiest class for Indō.

Indō had been to quite a few countries so anything to do with languages he was fine with.

Lunch was something Indō was both happy about and irritated by. He had been happy that he could eat the meat he had brought, yet he was irritated when Kaminari and Kirishima came back up to him. In the end, he stayed quiet while the other two, as well as a few others, talked through lunch.

When that was over, the whole class sat at their seats in anticipation for the next class. It _is_ the class that would be taught by All Might himself after all.

Speaking of which...

"I am...here! Through the door, like normal!"

Everyone started talking as All Might walked (strutted) up to the desk. Some were commenting about how amazing it was to have him as a teacher while others were talking about his costume.

Even Indō had to admit that it was a pretty big thing to be taught by the #1 hero.

"Basic Hero Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!" All Might did a pose while speaking. "It also gives a ton of credits. Now there's no time to waste! Today's activity is this! Battle Training!"

Most of the people seemed excited at hearing this. They were finally going to be able to really show what they could do in a fight, so of course they would be giddy. Even the more quiet and calm ones had a spark in their eyes.

Not only that but they also got to use something very special during this training. It was something that every one of the students was also excited for.

"And for that..." All Might continued, "You need these!" As he spoke, shelves with numbers on them started coming out of the wall. "In accordance with the Quirk Registry and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted..."

"Costumes!" practically the whole class shouted.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Indō really considered his reasoning for choosing the costume that he did. His Quirk wasn't really something that needed help from other things, so hadn't been sure in the first place.

Contrary to what most would believe, and what Indō himself calls them, his Quirk is not known as Silver Chains but instead is called Chain Command. The four living chains that were attached to his body could be controlled by Indō, but only those four chains. That meant he really didn't need much for his costume.

He had written his costume registration plainly so that it wouldn't been too hard to figured out what he had wanted, but...

"... Why does it fit like this?"

Indō looked down at his costume. He was wearing a rather tight-looking red and black bodysuit. On the shoulders were two guards that had been shaped to look like wolves, his two shoulder silver chains were coming out of the mouths and dangling there. A silver chest plate was attached to the two wolf-shaped shoulder guards with the words "Silver Knight" written on the very top of it. On the back of his hip were two odd-looking objects that seemed like hands with a blue sphere in the middle. They looked like they would attach to the small weights at the end of Indō's chains. To finish off the outfit, two silver cuffs were around his wrist, each one having a loop on the side of it.

"Why do I not remember putting some of these things in my description? (...That asshole.)"

Letting out a sigh, Indō shook his head and decided that he would get his payback on his brother later on. For now he was stuck with this costume. Although most of it was what he had chosen, so he didn't mind too much.

"Nice costume Ginsa."

"What's with the 'Silver Knight' thing there though? Is it something you've dreamed of putting as a child?"

Indō debated on whether he should use his silver chains to smack Kaminari in the head or not. He decided against it for the fact that they needed to get going.

.

As they all walked out, Indō took note of what the others had on for their costumes. There were some simple ones like Kaminari's and Yaoyorozu's while others like Bakugou's stood out. Compared to some others, Indō actually looked like he stood out more. Something he really didn't want.

As he let out a sigh, in the distance, Indō could hear All Might talking. What he said made Indō want to not go out anymore.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on... You're all heroes!"

Everyone walked out in the sunlight, showing off everything they had on. From simple clothes to full bodysuits, everyone had a unique look to them that would impress quite a few people who were to see them.

"Shall we begin, my wards!? It's time for Battle Training!"

Indō noticed that All Might took a look at Midoriya for a second before turning his head and covering his mouth. Wanting to know what was so funny, Indō looked over.

'So Floppy Boy now has floppy ears to go with his outfit. Nice.'

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we be once again performing cityscape maneuvers!?" Iida asked with his hand raised. It really wasn't hard to tell it was him after that.

Indō took note that Iida's costume looked similar to the rest of his family's costumes, with a few differences of course. He did think it was rather unoriginal, but had to admit that it was a nice thing to have something going down the line like that.

"Nope! You'll be moving on to step 2! Indoor Anti-Personal Battle Training!" All Might continued to explain as they all took the information in. "Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but... Statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals... In this hero-filled society of ours, the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors!"

Questions from the students quickly started coming up. All ranging from one thing to another.

"What determines victory?"

"Can I just blow everyone away?"

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa-sensei did...?"

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?"

"Isn't my cape fabulous?"

All Might started sweating a bit as he got bombarded with question after question.

"One at a time! My Quirk isn't super-hearing!"

Indō ignored most of the questions, except the first one. He had started wondering how the final student would be involved when there were an uneven amount of students in the class.

He did pay attention to All Might pulling out a piece of paper out and start to read.

"Listen up! Here's the deal! The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it!"

'Is it just me...or does that sound like something from a western comic?'

"Your battle partners will be decided by...drawing lots!"

True to what Indō thought, one student was left without a partner. That person jist so happened to be him.

He was fine with working by himself, but he doubted that All Might would be fine with that. So he just waited for his instructions.

"Hm. Now what to do with you, young Ginsa." All Might rubbed his chin as he tried to come up with something. "I suppose a 2-on-3 match would be the best choice."

Yesterday's rant about unfairness quickly came to Indō's mind, making him grumble a bit.

Instead of doing what All Might said, Indō spoke up, clearly and plainly.

"Why not just put me with one of the losers and face off against another pair of losers? That should be fine, right?"

Indō could feel all eyes back on him, making him cross his arms over his chest plate.

"Plain and simple! Alright! We will go with your idea then! When everyone is done, we will pick someone from a losing team and they will be with Young Ginsa against another losing team!"

All Might gave Indō a (hard) pat on the back before turning to the other students.

"Now then! Let's find out who will be starting off!" Putting his hands in two different boxes, All Might took out two balls. "The heroes are Team A! The villains are Team D! The villain team goes in first! The timer will start in 5 minutes! That's when the hero team can go in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV!"

All Might said a few more words to Team D - which consisted of Iida and Bakugou - before guiding the rest of the students to the observation area.

* * *

The observation area was just a room with monitors around to see what was going on in the building. They were able to see Bakugou and Iida in the building, most likely talking to each other, but couldn't actually hear what was going on.

When the time was up for the two teams, All Might announced the beginning of the match. The screens were mostly on Team A - which was Midoriya and Uraraka - and little on Team D. That was until Bakugou came from behind a corner and tried to blast the two away with his Quirk.

The fight ended up being Bakugou against Midoriya with Uraraka going ahead and finding the fake weapon that the "villains" had to be guarding. That turned into two one-on-one fights as Uraraka had to try and get passed Iida to get to the weapon.

Most of them were paying much more attention to Bakugou and Midoriya's fights instead through as it was the one causing the most damage and seemed more like a fight then the other one. Although others, the more observant ones, focused on what was going on in the second fight. They were seeing how well Uraraka and Iida did in general.

Some were commenting on how scary Bakugou was with his violent way of using his Quirk while others were complimenting Midoriya for being able to hold out against said violence without using his own Quirk. It was a pretty amazing and scary scene.

That was before the large attack that came.

They had watched as Bakugou pulled a pin from one of the gauntlets on his arms. A large blast was shot out from it, destroying the whole hallway and beyond. They were all shocked and All Might had even threatened to end the match if that same attack was used again.

The match had ended with Team A being the winners.

In the end, Midoriya had used his Quirk to blast through the floors and roof above while Uraraka used the debris to distract Iida long enough to get the fake weapon he was guarding. All of this only costed an arm and a building.

After Midoriya had been sent to Recorvery Girl and the remaining three were in the room, All Might had told them all who was the MVP of the match - which was Iida. That was proceeded by Yaoyorozu explaining exactly why that was.

As he heard it all, Iida looked rather pleased. Almost too pleased. It was kinda weird.

When that was said and done, All Might announced who would be going next. It was the team of Todoroki and Shouji as the heroes against the team of Ojiro and Hagakure as the villains. It looked like another promising fight.

That turned out to be wrong though.

After finding where the "villains" were - thanks to Shouji's Quirk - the whole fight ended up being a one-sided flash freeze, courtesy of Todoroki. The whole building had been frozen by his ice before he made his way to the room where the "villains" and the fake weapon were at to warm up the place and melt the ice.

Comments came from here and there about the whole ordeal with most of them shivering from just seeing how much ice there was and how fast it had spread.

Indō only watched as the scene played out. He had remembered that Todoroki had placed 2nd in the test the day before. He took a glance at Yaoyorozu, who took 1st in the test, and wondered what he would see from her. Bakugou and Iida had already gone, so he didn't think much about seeing them go at it.

He wanted to see what the tops of the class could do. They interested him after all.

When he started paying attention again he saw that the next match was Tokoyami and Asui against Sero and Kirishima while the two previous teams were back with them.

This match wasn't as quick as the one before it, but it did seem a little one-sided. Tokoyami kept both Sero and Kirishima busy with his Shadow while Asui jumped from a wall to a pillar to maneuver through the tape Sero had set around the fake weapon. That had won the "heroes" the match in no time.

The next match was a bit longer, but it still ended in the "villains'" defeat. Yaoyorozu and Mineta the Grape Child had been the winners against Kaminari and Jirou, or as Indō called her, Ear Ear. This was mostly due to the "heroes" not being able to find a way around the barrier that Yaoyorozu had put up around the fake weapon.

The last fight was the team of Kouda and Satou as the "villains" against Aoyama and Ashido, as the "heroes". There wasn't much that the "villains" could so against the two mid and long range Quirk users.

Now came the part that Indō was dreading a bit.

"Now it is time to decide who will be Young Ginsa's teammate! As well as who will be going against them!"

It was finally Indō's turn.

He would be paired up with someone from a team that lost, then he would go up against another team that lost. It was simple, but Indō still didn't like it.

He wasn't someone who liked working with others. This was mostly due to his bad communicating skills and bluntness on most matters. He was always fine with just him and his silver chains. But that wasn't an option for this test.

"Do we have anyone who wishes to volunteer to be his teammate?"

There were actually a few who seemed like they were going to say something.

Before they could though...

"Before that. If you are going to volunteer then I suggest you take into account your Quirk as well as mine. Think about what exactly we would be able to do as the 'villains' as well as the 'heroes'. If you figure out ways for both ends to end with us winning then go right ahead and volunteer."

He plainly and bluntly spoke his mind on the subject.

Some of the ones who were ready and eager to go stopped, taking a minute to think about it.

One of the smarter losers had already thought about that and were ready to answer. He raised their hand and quickly said,

"I will volunteer to be Ginsa-kun's teammate!"

Everyone turned to see that Iida was the one who had spoken up.

All Might nodded his head while Iida walked over to stand next to Indō, showing that Indō was actually a bit taller. Although that wasn't too noticeable if you weren't looking for it.

"Alright then. We now need a team to go against them. Any volunteers?"

"We will!"

Kirishima and Hagakure seemed like they were going to answer, but the two were beat by Kaminari, who had answered quicker than any of them.

Indō didn't seem to care either way.

Jirou just let out a sigh, but didn't complain against it.

"Very well! The team of Ginsa and Iida will be the heroes! The team of Yaoyorozu and Mineta will be the villains once again!"

* * *

"Not sure if I should feel honored or not that one of the top 5 in the class wants to be on a team with me. I suppose it's to show more of what you can do than what you did during your own match."

Indō and Iida waited patiently outside of the large building they were using for the training.

Indō had been thinking of different ways to go about "securing the weapon" to win the match. As he was doing so he made sure to run things by Iida so that they wouldn't be doing anything particularly random and cause a hindrance.

Iida was a bit shocked at how many different tactics Indō was able to come up as they waited there.

After settling on a plan, they just stood there.

"It's not that I want to show off. I want to see your Quirk up close. It seems interesting."

Indō raised an eyebrow and looked at the two silver chains on his shoulders.

"You think so? They're just silver chains that come out of my body. Not much else. Compared to something like Big Ponytail's or Black Streak it's not really much."

"Yes, but, don't they seem like they move independently from you at times?"

"That's because they are alive. Each silver chain can move as it wants. I just give commands when in battle so they can get things done quickly and easily."

"How can a Quirk like your Silver Chains be living?"

"Actually... The Quirk is called Chain Command."

This wasn't the first time someone had thought that his Quirk was called Silver Chains - especially since he would always call them Silver Chains - but he was fine with correcting them. Not that he enjoyed being right.

The two were going to continue their conversation but they were interrupted when they heard All Might through the earpieces.

"Today's training's final match will now... BEGIN!"

.

Kaminari and Jirou waited in the room that the fake weapon was placed in, ready with a plan.

In general, the size and overal area looked like any regular room. Around it were different things that the "villains" or "heroes" could use in these training battles.

Once they heard All Might give the signal to start, they went into action. Jirou used her Earphone Jack by putting her special earlobe to the ground and listen to find where Iida and Indō were.

"They just entered the building. Dang. For someone like him, Ginsa moves on surprisingly light feet. They're running at generally the same speed. So Iida's not using his Quirk yet."

As she continued to use her Quirk, Jirou could hear things change from below her. One pair of feet started to get a bit heavier and quicker while the other pair moved away and in a different direction altogether. Although she did hear the sound if clanging chains from the second pair.

She told Kaminari about what was going on and watched him leave the room, determined to capture one of them.

That left Jirou in charge of guarding the fake weapon.

* * *

Indō ran through one of the building's halls, silver chains clanging as he did so.

The plan was a very simple one. Iida and Indō would go in different directions and meet back up in the room that held the fake weapon. If one of them would be stopped then the other would be in charge of getting the fake weapon.

That seemed to be the case in the current situation since Indō faced forward with his silver chains ready for a fight. In front of him stood the boy with blond hair and a black streak.

'Of course they would go for the slower one. Trying to go after Crazy Calves wouldn't do much good. Although...'

Iida's speed would be able to outrun the other three in the building, but there was an easy trick to get around his speed.

The halls in the building weren't too long, but they did have many corners. Iida would have to slow himself down to pass the corners or else he would run the risk of slamming into a wall. If either Jirou or Kaminari had prevented him from slowing down then they might have gotten the upper-hand against Iida.

Although that wasn't to say that Indō could do much either. With the halls being short and small he had to be careful with how long he extended his silver chains out. He couldn't go around destroying walls like Bakugou did. He had to come up with a different way to fight.

So he did.

"Silver Chains, wrap around my body."

Doing as they were told, the silver chains coming from Indō's shoulders and out of the two wolf-shaped shoulder protector started to wrap around his arms. Meanwhile, the two silver chains coming from Indō's hips started to wrap themselves around his legs.

Hearing the command, Kaminari ran forward, electricity running through his body and coming off of him.

"Like I'd let you!"

Indō was able to dodge the hit by moving back. That gave the four silver chains coming from his body time to wrap around him.

Kaminari, seeing that the silver chains had successfully wrapped around Indō, let out a large amount of electricity that ran throughout the hallway and even destroyed the two walls to his right and left.

Indō wasn't able to completely dodge the hit and ended up getting zapped in his arm.

'Damn. It's numb now, but that doesn't mean I won't get him back for it.'

Indō moved his eyes around the open space and noticed that there were four pillars in the two rooms that were now open. There didn't seem to be anything else in the room for Indō to use, so he faced Kaminari again.

Indō ran forward, straight at Kaminari.

Kaminari was surprised at the forward attack, but got ready to fight anyways.

Electricity could be seen dancing across Kaminari's body as he dodged a heavy punch from Indō. Thanks to the chains being wrapped around his body, as well as having the chest plate and shoulder protector, Indō's moves were muchs lower than they should have been. Although the speed was replaced with a good defense.

Kaminari used his own speed to try and land a hit of his own.

"Silver Chain, unwrap around me and grab onto the pillar."

Doing as it were told, the silver chain coming out of Indō's right hip unwrapped itself from Indō's leg and wrapped around a nearby pillar. It quickly reeled Indō in as Kaminari went for a punch.

Using the momentum from the pull, Indō moved around the pillar and was headed for Kaminari at a faster speed.

The silver chain that came out of Indō's left hip unwrapped itself from Indō's leg and wrapped around Kaminari's leg. The silver chain sent Kaminari to the ground before dragging him along.

Indō met Kaminari half way and landed a punch on Kaminari's stomach. It wasn't too hard that it caused massive amount of pain to Kaminari, but it did make him groan while holding his stomach.

Indō brought out the capturing tape and started tying it around Kaminari.

'There we go.'

Indō nodded to himself as the four silver chains got reeled back into his body. Each one continued to make clanging noises as they moved.

Indō had to admit that the fight was rather short, but it was all fine with him. He knew that he only one because Kaminari was caught off guard by his use of the pillar.

'Now that just leaves-'

 _"The hero team wins!"_

Kaminari let out a small groan from his spot on the ground.

Indō undid the tape around Kaminari and helped him up. He could at least do that much for the punch he gave the blond.

'I guess leaving something like that to Crazy Calves really was a smart thing. Although it was smart of them to use electricity against my Silver Chains.'

Indō gave himself a small nod.

The results from both teams were easy to understand, but Indō still felt glad about how things turned out. Not only did he get to see other Quirks in action, but he found out how others would work thanks to this training.

There was a small moment of static in their earpieces before the two teams were called in by All Might to return to the observation area.

* * *

Doing as they were told, the four had left the building and headed back to the observation area where the others were watching. No one said anything, but it wasn't an awkward silence in the slightest.

They all thought about what would be said when they got there.

"Good job out there," All Might said with a smile and a thumbs up. "You all showed your Quirks in great ways!"

"Thank you," they said simultaneously.

"Now then! While you all did great, I would like to point out some things that need to be worked on!"

The four got ready to hear whatever it was that their teacher had to say. He was the #1 hero, meaning that if he was going to give out advice and critique then they would listen with close ears.

"This seemed to be another case of no actual teamwork, but rather just getting to the goal. That is fine, but it is Ginsa that is the one who said for everyone to think about how they can work as a team with him."

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Our actual team plan was stopped when I had to face off against Black Streak. Although that is no excuse for basically going against what I said."

All Might, as well as most if the class, seemed taken back by this. They had assumed that Indō may have been a mix between someone like Tokoyami or Todoroki's quietness and Bakugou's arrogant nature. It was rather pleasant to be wrong for them.

"Right... So then I will move on, if you understand. Kaminari, while your fighting capability is certainly good, you should be more mindful of things around you. It was because you destroyed those two walls that Ginsa was able to win. That's not mentioning how he took you by surprise."

Kaminari let out a small disappointed sign, but said nothing. He knew that All Might was right. He didn't react quick enough when one of the silver chains had gotten a hold of him.

"That brings me to Jirou and Iida. There really isn't much to say there. That was just a matter of speed that could not be caught."

Iida looked proud once again when he heard the (seeming) praise from All Might.

* * *

At the end of it all there wasn't any serious injuries, besides Midoriya, so All Might told them to get changed back into their uniforms and go back to the classroom while he told the green haired boy the results. Doing as they were told, the whole class started walking back in.

'Let's see... Wasabi, a bird cage and... A lint roller. That should be good enough. Hope Nii-san's ready to get what's coming to him.'

Indō nodded to himself a few times as he walked behind everyone else. He still didn't care much for talking to his classmates. As long as he had his silver chains attached to him he was fine that that.

Although that didn't mean that his classmates were fine with not talking to him.

Two students stopped their walking and waited for him to catch up to them. One of them started up a conversation, snapping Indō out of his thoughts of revenge against his brother.

"Ginsa-kun, why do you have 'Silver Knight' written on your chest plate? Oh! Is that what you want your hero name to be!? I'm sure kids would love to have a hero named that!"

"It does seem like a name for a chivalrous person to have. While you don't seem like that type of person, it would earn you some points with the younger kids for sure."

Indō looked down at Uraraka, who had been the one talking, before turning to Iida and giving a plain stare.

Once upon a time he would have thought the same thing, but now the name Silver Knight was just something that came up when thinking about the past for both Indō and Gō. There weren't any particularly terrible memories, but there weren't any interesting ones either.

Indō didn't think that was too important for the other two to know, so he continued to keep his mouth shut.

He didn't need to say anything though since the silver chains started acting up again. The one on his left shoulder seemed to move around in front of Uraraka for a bit before moving up and down in the air, as if nodding.

Uraraka looked at the silver chain with a curious look before being told by Iida that each silver chain was actually alive. That got Uraraka's attention.

While the girl was asking about the silver chains, the silver chain on Indō's right hip reach out and wrapped around Iida's waist before quickly pulling.

Unlike with Kaminari and Kirishima, who were on either side of him and weren't too bulky, Iida had more muscle and wasn't much shorter than Indō. That caused the impact to be much more harsh on Indō than before. Both Iida and Indō fell to the ground with Iida landing on top of Indō.

Everyone ahead of them turned back to see had happened.

Kirishima and Kaminari, who had been victims to this before, gave their looks of understanding to Iida while also being glad that they didn't end up on the ground during their collision.

"Silver Chains... Go back into me and don't come out for the rest of the day."

Doing as they were told, the four silver chains coming out of Indō's body started going back into him until only the small weights at the end of each one of them were sticking out. It was uncomfortable for Indō but he preferred this over another incident like this.

Being who he was, Indō gave a bow to Iida and apologized for what his silver chains had done.

He was forgive.

'These things are too much at times...'

* * *

Ginsa Indō

 **Power:** 4

 **Speed:** 3

 **Intelligence:** 4

 **Technique:** 3

 **Cooperation:** 3

* * *

 **I apologize of anyone didn't/doesn't enjoy the fight or chapter in general.**


	3. Class President

****Chapter 3:**** Class President

* * *

Indō was rather glad.

"What's it like having All Might as a teacher!?"

He was very glad that he had been able to dodge them.

"Tell us what the symbol of peace looks like I'm front of the class!?"

He would have probably gotten really irritated if he was stuck in such a predicament.

"Tell all about 'All Might, the teacher.'"

From his spot near the entrance of Yuuei Academy, Indō could hear Iida start talking an excissive amount. How he could say so much when a simple question was asked was something that Indō tried to figure out.

Although, the reporters should have expected a long answer from such a question.

 _Guess I got off lucky by sneaking in while they were busy with the others._

Indō let out a small sigh as he continued to make his way to the classroom while also keeping to the side and away from the main path.

From the corner of his eye he could see his brother walking with, who he guessed were, classmates. Unlike the younger brother, the older brother was actually social.

From where he was walking, Indō could hear a bit of what was being said.

"Why do you have a birdcage on your head?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want _my_ answer? I'm fine with either, but I prefer my answer."

"Just tell us the truth."

"No fun~ Alright. It's just some pay back my little brother decided to get on me for having some fun."

"So I'm guessing the lint rollers that are glued to you are also a part of that pay back?"

"Correct. He comes up with some interesting stuff when he wants revenge."

.

From where he was walking, Indō could not help but get a small smirk at what he was hearing.

He had thought about how to get back at his brother for adding things to his costume and could not be more happy with the turn out. It may not have seemed like his brother cared about how he looked with that large birdcage on his head and his uniform covered in lint rollers, but he knew better.

Gō was most certainly embarrassed by the able thing.

He just hid it really well.

"Whoa. You look kinda creepy with that smirk on your face. Like a werewolf who had found his next meal."

Indō's expression quickly fell back to his usual one as a familiar blond walked up beside him. The only difference from before was that there was no red-headed boy with him.

 _I guess they wouldn't actually be together all the time?_

With that thought in mind, Indō started to make his escape plan. Now that his other side was open he would have a better chance at getting away from this conversation.

However, like many good things that are in plain site, it was taken away by the sudden appearance of another person. This person's actual appearance could not be seen due to their Quirk, but it was still plain to see they were there from the uniform.

"Hey, Ginsa, I wanted to ask you something! It's about your costume!"

Indō moved his eyes to see the invisible girl and the frog girl next to her. He did not turn his head, but made it obvious that he was listening. Even if he knew what was about to be asked.

"Why did you put those wolf heads on your shoulders?"

 _At least it's a different question._

"And about the 'Silver Knight' written on it-"

 _And there it is..._

"Oh yeah! You never answered that!"

With the current situation, anyone could see that Kaminari's input could only make things worse. As things stood, there was only one thing that could make Indō even more irritated.

And of course that is exactly what happened.

As if they were being directly spoken too, two silver chains that came from Indō's hips undid themselves from his belt loops and started moving around in the air.

"That's right! These chains move on their own. We can just ask them what's up with everything."

"It would have to be yes or no questions, though."

"That's fine by me. So, is the whole 'Silver Knight' thing something super embarrassing that Ginsa doesn't want to speak about?"

"What about how he says 'ware' instead of the usual stuff like 'ore' or 'watashi'!?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. And don't you dare answer, Silver Chains."

Indō did not even bother trying to keep the silver chains from answer and instead just grabbed them and starts wrapping them around his waist once more.

Kaminari gave a disappointed look while they could see Hagakure's shoulders slump a bit from the unanswered questions. Asui just did not seem to care about any of this.

Before a breath of relief could come from Indō, though, the two silver chains that came from his shoulders quickly escaped their fabric prison and started moving up and down in front of both Kaminari and Hagakure.

"They're both embarrassing for you!?"

There was no time to worry about the two new holes in his uniform since he was focusing more on pulling back the two silver chains coming from his shoulders.

 _Can I change Quirks!? Is it possible to change Quirks, even at my age!? These silver chains are too much trouble!_

Indō could only mentally scream as he tried to gain control over the silver chains once more.

It was all in vain.

* * *

"Good work with yesterday's battle training."

Hearing Aizawa speaking seemed to be like a melody to the poor boy with silver chains coming from his shoulders and hips.

After having a few more questions answered by his silver chains, Indō decided to just command them to retreat back into his body for the remainder of the day while he crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head.

Now that he was in class he could not wait for it to begin and not have to converse with any other students.

"Bakugou. Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent. And it seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm. I hate repeating myself. You have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya."

"Right!"

"Now, on to homeroom business... Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today..."

Most of the class was on edge, and some even leaning forward, expecting another test like the first day test to suddenly be brought up.

They needed to get mentally prepared for such a thing.

"You'll pick a class president."

"Such a normal, school-like thing!"

In less time than it took to say the sentence, hands were raised and some bodies even went up with them.

Indō simply let out a small sigh and leaned back in his seat.

From his spot in the room he could see ones like Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya calmly raising their arms, the latter looking like he was also trying to shrink into himself a bit. He could not care less and had no actual ambition for something like this, so he just watched everything go on.

 _At least I bring down the competition a bit there. The main issue is who I am going to vote for. Crazy Calves seems like he would be good, but he's also a bit too...loud? Big Ponytail, maybe?_

As he thought more about it, Indō found himself voting without noticing who he was voting for.

Once everything was said and done the results ended with Midoriya being the class president while Yaoyorozu was the vice presedent.

 _Crap. I ended up voting for the wrong person. Sorry, Big Ponytail._

* * *

Lunch time was a wonderful time for all. It was the time to eat or chat with others. It was a time that many spent out of class so that they could recharge for their next class.

"Meat... Meat... Meat... Why did I have to eat it before coming to school...?"

If someone were to walk through a certain hall in Yuuei Academy they would be able to hear some moaning and groaning from a certain student with silver chains coming from his shoulders and hips.

It may have been lunch time, a time for eating and chatting, but Indō was not doing anything that one usually does during lunch. He was not the type to converse with others, so chatting was out of the question. What's more is that he had no lunch to eat, so he could not do that either.

Basically, he was just wandering around for the fun of it.

 _How much longer until lunch is over again?_

The two silver chains that came from his hips undid themselves from his belt loops and started moving around in front of him. They made the usual clanging sounds chains make as they moved on their own.

"I was hungry. Leave me alone."

"..."

"Blame that idiot for bothering to change my costume when I didn't even know about it."

"..."

"Don't give me that."

Indō could only sigh as he continued to have his pointless argument with the silver chains.

"My, you seem to be having an interesting conversation. Just try not to do that in a crowd, or else they'll think you're crazy."

"Why should I care about how others view me?"

As he spoke, Indō turned around to see a girl floating in front of him.

No. Calling what she was doing "floating" was not correct. The two, rather colorful, wings could be seen behind her, lightly flapping and giving her a bit of lift. Simply put; she was flying.

Indō could not tell what species of bird those kinds of wings belonged to, but it was plain to see that those wings looked rather fitting on the girl. The color of the wings were a perfect match for her hair and the small, almost unseeable lines on them were the same shade of orange as her eyes.

As he was looking at the girl and her wing, the girl was doing the same to Indō.

She noticed how muscular he was, even though he was wearing his uniform, and saw that he was a head taller than her. The silver chains coming from his shoulders and hips did not go unnoticed by her either. They seemed to move around with him taking much notice of them, letting her figure out that they worked separately from Indō if they wanted to.

Simultaniously they both thought the same thing,

 _Interesting._

Deciding to stick with his usual behavior, Indō stayed quiet and continued walking, walking from the girl to start talking once again.

It did not take long for her to take the hint and begin again.

"Since it seems like you won't start up, I'll go first by introducing myself. Hishō Kōchō, first year."

"Ginsa Indō. 1-A."

"Ah~ So you're in the hero class, eh? Interesting indeed." Kōchō continued to lightly flap her wings as she flew next to Indō. "So? What kind of people are in that class? What kind of Quirks?"

"There are all kinds of students. There are also different kinds of Quirks. Naming off each one wouldn't do much and I really can't say I knew all of their Quirks well enough to explain. I can say that my Quirk is one of the simplistic ones in the class."

"Is that so? It looks like it's actually complicated, though. If that conversation you just had with those chains is anything to go off of."

"Yes, well..."

 _"Security Level 3 has been broken. All students. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion."_

The two students heard the announcement and looked around for the speaker it had come from.

Kōchō was the first to speak up once more.

"Level 3? Wonder what that is."

"That's probably what they're talking about."

Looking to where the boy was pointing, Kōchō looked out the window nearby to see the media from earlier in the front gate and on the school grounds. They were being held back by the teachers, but still seemed to be trying to get closer.

Kōchō tilted her head to the side.

Indō only watched.

 _Something like that should not happen. Those walls from earlier are too much for people like them to get through._

While they had similar thoughts, Indō was the one who was putting more thought into it than Kōchō.

Deciding that the current situation had nothing to do both him and the fact that the teachers were handling things, Indō decided to just start going back to the classroom.

Kōchō started following him while keeping an eye towards the window.

"So you're just going to ignore that all, huh?"

"No point in stay and watching. Besides, wouldn't heading back to my class be the best thing to do at the moment? Once things get settled down then we'll still have to go to our classes, so I might as well get going."

"So straight forward. Not sure if I find that boring or just somewhat dull."

"I'm a plain speaking person who believes in plain speaking."

 _Although I have been finding msyelf to be a bit hypocritical recently..._

Kōchō could only hum a bit as she stopped flapping her wings and land on the ground with a soft thud.

From the corner of his eye, Indō could see that she was thinking rather hard on whatever it was that was going through her mind. After the conversation that was just had it was clear to him that he did not want to know what exactly she was thinking about.

Instead, he just left her in the hallway and continued on to his class.

* * *

It did not take long for the class to start to fill up with students.

Lunch was over and everything had been cleared since the alarm had gone off.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for class to start. That by itself was taking too long for his liking.

Although the actual wait time was not too long since Aizawa walked in and went to the desk before addressing everyone.

"Get to your seats."

Everyone went to their seats right away, if they were in a different location that is. He called up the President and Vice President and went in his sleeping bag before falling to the ground.

"Hurry it up."

They all watched as the two went up with Midoriya shaking in nervousness and Yaoyorozu calmly standing there.

"Go ahead, Class President."

"W-we'd like to choose the other student council members! ...But before that... This is important!" Calming down a bit, Midoriya gave a smile as he turned to Iida. "I believe...that Iida Tenya would be better suited to be Class President!"

The announcement was followed by Kaminari and Kirishima saying something about calling Iida "Exit Sign Iida".

Indō could only scrunch up his eyebrows as he tried to figure out why they had called Iida that.

Iida, being happy about the announcement, quickly stood up with one arm up and said,

"I will except the job, then!"

Indō could heard Yaoyorozu say something along the lines of "What about me?" and felt sorry for her.

 _Not sure if any are particularly better. Floppy Boy was, well...yeah. Crazy Calves is too loud, though._

And so started the year with the new class president.

* * *

"How much meat should I cook up when I get home? I think I will take it from my personal storage today."

It was the end of the day and Indō could do nothing more than fantasize about what he would eat once he was home.

He had made sure that he would not have to walk home with his older brother by leaving quickly and catching eye contact with no one. It seemed to be working at the moment.

"How should I make them this-"

"Ginsa-kun!"

Indō instantly froze when he heard his last name being called.

Fearing the worse, he turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Midoriya coming up to him.

He was kind enough to wait for the boy to catch up.

"Yes? Something you need?"

"You left the class so quickly. The moment you left, a girl came in the class asking for you. She apparently wanted to give this to you. You weren't there so I volunteered to bring it to you."

 _Wouldn't Crazy Calves be a better idea? He's faster. But, then again, we can't go around using our Quirks like that, so I suppose it didn't matter, in the end._

Nodding to himself, Indō took the package from his classmate and starred down at it.

"Thank you."

Looking down at it, he saw a small note attached to it.

 _"Thanks for the idea, Plain Speaker-kun. Here's a little gift in return for that. It's just a rough draft, so I don't mind if you spill something on it. Or if you_ splash _something on it. - Hishō Kōchō"_

As if unwrapping a bomb in a box, Indō slowly undid the package and had to wonder how the girl from earlier had found the time to do any of this from the lunch break to now.

Once he opened the package his face went from curious to a blank stare.

The package that Kōchō had been so determined to hand him was a small stack of papers. Each paper was part of a storyboard for some kind of manga. The thing that got him to give a blank stare was the fact that most of them consisted of two girls clearly in love with each other.

He read a few lines and noticed a familiar line in one of the speech bubbles.

 _"I'm a plain speaking girl who believes in plain speaking."_

Indō had to reread the line a few more times before he understood what the note attacked to the package meant.

It took him a few more seconds to remember that one of his classmates was standing next to him.

He looked over to see Midoriya looking away, making sure not to make any eye contact with him. It was a fair treatment, though, since anyone would assume that he may have asked for the package instead of it just being handed to him.

Letting out a sigh, Indō wrapped up the pages once more and started folding them until he was unable to do so.

"Floppy Boy."

"Yes?"

"I am not into either yaoi or yuri."

"Okay..."

"Good."

Without saying any more to the green-haired boy, Indō threw the folded paper into the air. The silver chains coming from his hips grabbed the paper and started compressing it even further.

With nothing else to say, he started to leave.

He could hear a set of feets following him in order to catch up to him.

Midoriya had popped back up next to him.

"Was there something I could for you?"

"No, it's just that... They really move on their own..."

The two silver chains coming from Indō's hips moved around in front of Midoriya, clanging as they did so. They seemed to be moving around in enjoyment, if all the clanging was anything to go by.

Midoriya did not seem to mind noise and looked more interested in the chains that made the noise.

Having someone focus so much on the chains that were attached to him made Indō rather nervous. Enough so that he started folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes... Each chain can move around on its own. Although I suggest you don't ask me how. I really don't know myself."

"Which one of your parents has this Quirk? Maybe they would know more about it."

"I don't know that either. I was an orphan, so I don't know who else has this Quirk. Or even this kind of Quirk."

"Sorry."

"Don't bother. I could honestly care less. Moving back to the topic of Quirks... Do you mind if I ask about yours? We have hardly seen it, but I'm guessing it's something along the lines of super strength."

"Uh... Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"I figured. Although that handicap you have does seem to be annoying."

"..."

"What?"

"You hardly talk to anyone in our class and try to stay away from conversing with other. I was just wondering why you're talking so much now. Not that it's a bad thing! I was just curious."

"Can't I talk about things that interest me?"

As he spoke, Indō moved his head to the side and lowered his voice. It still seemed to reach Midoriya's ears since an answer came back from him.

"Talking about things you're interested in is natural. There's nothing wrong with it."

Indō turned his head again to look back at Midoriya and saw the smaller boy looking ahead like nothing was wrong.

What he had said was plain and simple, the way Indō liked things. Since it was so plain and simple, it reached his ears more clearly and got him to lower his arms a bit.

"That's-"

"Lovely little brother~ Are you making new friends? Could it be that you no longer require your big brother or your Silver Chains to make friends for you? You plain and simple people grow up so fast... Just make sure not to leave your big brother when you become the best hero with millions of friends and fans!"

The two from Class 1-A were surpsied when an idiotic older brother flew forward and slammed into Indō, almost making him fall over.

The absence of a birdcage was what caught the younger brother's attention the most.

Gō let go of his younger brother to turn to the green-haired boy with a friendly smile.

"Hello. I'm Kinsaku Gō, this guy's older brother. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Same..."

"Just ignore him. If you actually bother to notice him then he refuses to go away. It's better to forget he's there and go about living your life."

"Rude! How could you say that about your own big brother!? Who was there to hold you in those cold and lonely nights? Who tucked you in at nigh and read you bedtime stories? Who was there-"

"I am going to stop you right there since you did none of that."

"Fine. Then who is the one who got you into your class and got you a cool costume."

"You really want to get hit for reminding me about that, don't you?"

As he watched the two brothers bicker, Midoriya could not help but notice how close they seem to be. This was far different from what he saw from Indō during class. Saying he did a 180 would not be wrong.

It was actually rather funny when he thought about it.

He would have to ask about the older brother some time since he seemed to be the one who had caused Indō to get asked time and time again about his costume.

"Well, we need to go this way. I'll see you tomorrow, Floppy Boy. Urg. That's getting too long to say. If you want to be called something else then just say it."

"Right. I'll let you know."

Indō nodded his head while he started walking away with Gō right next to him.

.

When the two were far enough away from Midoriya, Gō looked over.

"You're making friends. Good job."

"Not friends. Classmates."

"Whatever you say~"

* * *

 **I apologize for my terrible writing.**


	4. Attack

**Chapter 4:** Attack

* * *

Mondays are the days people usually hated. Tuesdays are when everyone was finally getting into the week. Thursdays are anticipation days. Fridays everyone loved. Saturdays and Sundays were relaxation days.

"Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up! GET UP!"

Wednesdays are the middle of the week.

It was Wednesday, so there was nothing to feel about it. It was no longer the begging of the week and there were still days until the end of the week. It was a neutral day for all.

That being said...

"Get away from me. I feel like crap today. I'm just not gonna go to school."

"Too bad~ You don't have a choice in the matter~"

Indō let out an irritated groan as he was pushed off his bed by his older brother. The silver chains at his hips and on his shoulders clanged a bit in annoyance from being crushed.

Looking up from his spot he could see his brother grinning down at him.

"Seriously. I don't feel good."

"Oh? What's wrong? Stomach hurt? Leg pains? Need to masturbate?"

"Please... Just please stop talking and go die in a hole. ...No. I just...don't feel good. I don't know! It's hard to explain!"

Gō, genuinely feeling bad for his brother, gave a look of pity to the younger one. He let out a small sigh and crouched down go get a better look at Indō.

"Okay. Where _exactly_ does it hurt? That way we can at least tell what's going on."

"Right...here? Here? Maybe here...? I'm really not sure. It just...hurts. Well, whatever! Whenever I start hurting like this, something bad happens. I really don't wanna get up to find out what exactly that bad thing is."

Gō shook his head. He stood up straight and stretched a bit.

He told Indō to get ready for school before leaving to go back to his own room.

This really was nothing new. Indō would indeed get these pains when something bad happened, but it always seemed weird to the older one that he had these kinds of pains.

 _I swear... He has some weird instincts. He really is like a dog, or something. Whatever. I'll just watch out for whatever it is. If just to calm his nerves._

Letting out a sigh, he walked into his room to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Now for today's training..." Aizawa looked at the whole class as he spoke. "This time, All Might, myself and one other will supervise. You will prepare for disaster relief, from fires to floods... It's recuse training!"

 _Ah. Silver Chains should be good for that._

Indō nodded to himself while listening to some comments from the other students.

"It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity," Aizawa added while bringing out their costumes. "The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready."

Each student went up to get their costumes before leaving to the changed.

While this was happening, Indō let out a sigh. The pain he had been feeling acne the morning continued to grow stronger as the day went on. He had thought about going to see Recovery Girl but figured it would be pointless if he himself didn't know why he was hurting.

"Whoa. What a scary look. You can rival Bakugo with that face."

Hearing someone speaking from next to him, Indō looked down to see Jirou looking at him with a dull look.

"What?"

"Here. Look."

Yaoyorozu came forward with a small mirror in hand. She opened it up to show him what he looked like.

He understood what the Earphone Jack user was talking about. His face was contorted in a way that looked rather similar to a wolf who was protecting its territory from an enemy. Overall it looked like he was a bit pissed off.

Clearing his throught, Indō put a hand on his face. Once he moved it away he looked at them with his usual dull expression.

"Is that better?"

"Much."

"Why were you so mad to begin with?"

"Hm? I wasn't mad. I was just thinking about something else. I suppose that my face just happened to end up like that. My bad."

The two girls nodded their heads, but still seemed skeptical about it.

The school year may not have been in for too long, but Indō was starting to egg use to other just talking to him out of nowhere. Sometimes it was just random things while others times he could swear there was a secret bet going on to see who can get him to say the most in a conversation.

He still preferred to stay away from others and conversations, but that was made much harder with the fact that he had his Silver Chains. They seemed to like everyone else in the class and started going around to play with the others. It had caused some issue before, bit nothing too bad.

One of those times seemed to be now.

"-"

The two silver chains coming from his hips undid themselves from his belt loops and started moving around in front if the two girls. The klanging sound seemed to be more like music than chains hitting themselves while they moved.

Indō went into action once he noticed the two silver chains start to wrap around the two girls' waists. He grabbed both silver chains before pulling them as hard as he could. He winced a bit but got over it so that he could tie the silver chains together.

Yaoyorozu, seeming to notice the wince, raised a delicate eyebrow at her classmate.

"Did that hurt? You only grabbed the chains."

"Yeah. The chains are a part of me. Think of them as independent arms or legs. They are just extensions of my body. That being said, if they decide to stop extending then it's like pulling on my arm or leg."

"I see. So that's why you always have them out to a good length. That way, if someone pulls on them, you won't feel the pain of them pulling on you. That's fascinating."

"Well, not really. It also hurts like hell if they come off."

"Come off?"

"Yeah. Like when the link connected to me comes off. The pain is crazy. Think of it like getting an amputation without any sort of anesthetic."

"Oh my. Does that mean it's happened to you before?"

"Of course." Indō waved his hand through the air. "It's fine, though. It was when I was younger. It also helped me build up a good amount of resistance to pain. Although... I would never want to feel pain like that to begin with."

Walking a bit behind the two, Jirou looked at them with a dull look on her face. A single thought ran through her head as she watched the two talk about their Quirks.

"You two are the type of people who like explaining things, aren't you?"

They both turned to her with small blushes.

* * *

Indō could only sigh when he heard Iida yell in sadness about the bus they would be going in.

When the class had gotten to their bus, Iida started telling them where they would all be seated, thinking it was like a regular school bus. It had turned out that the bus was more like a public one, meaning that his arrangement had no purpose.

He gave a small amount of sympathy to the guy, but nothing more. He himself had been one of the last ones on the bus for having taken a while with his costume. He had wanted to leave the metal armor behind, stating, "It's too damn heavy." What had stopped him was Iida, who said that the design had come from his brother, so it should have been special to him.

He could only click his tongue since the four-eyes had a good point. The design may have been annoying and heavy, but it had come from his annoying older brother. He could at least respect that.

"I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya-chan."

Indō cracked an eye open to listen in on what was being said. Only because he thought what Asui had said sounded a bit familiar.

"Oh!? What is it, Asui-san!?"

"Just call me 'Tsuyu-chan'." She turned to him while, still speaking. "Your Quirk resembles All Might's."

As he heard that, Indō started thinking back to when he saw the boy use it and found it to be true. Although, there was a giant hole in what she was saying.

"Hold up, Tsuyu-chan. All Might doesn't get hurt when he fights," Kirishima decided to point out. "They're different in that way. But that sort of simple, strength-enhancing Quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!" As if to make a point, he held out his arm and used his Quirk. "Not like my Hardening. It's great in a fight, but that's all there is."

"I think that's really neat, though. Your Quirk's more than enough to go pro."

A small star could be seen in Midoriya's eyes as he looked over the simple Quirk.

"You think so!? But don't forget that heroes have to worry about popularity."

Once he heard them start to talk about things he didn't care he pulled out his phone and noticed multiple messages from Gō and one from Kōchō. He opened the ones from his brother only to close them right away without looking at a single one.

Once he decided that he would at least look at what Kōchō had sent he opened her messages to read them.

 **Hey, how are things on the Hero Side? Having fun comparing Quirks~?**

He answered back when he saw that the last message was sent only two minutes ago.

 **Aren't you in class right now? Pay more attention. Also, don't make any more of those damn doujinshi. My classmate misunderstood what I like to read.**

When he finished his message he put his phone away. It wasn't for long, though, since he felt a vibration right after.

 **Aren't YOU suppose to be in class~? And yet you are messaging me~ ;p**

Feeling a vain pulse, Indō sent one final message before putting his phone on silent.

 **On a field trip. And please don't out emojis. They are annoying.**

He was rather glad when he heard Aizawa announced that they has reached their destination.

They all looked out to see a large dome outside of the bus. It was rather large, so they could only imagine what they would be doing in there.

When the bus stopped in front of the large building the whole class started to leave it. With Iida "guiding" everyone, they exited the vehicle in a quick and orderly fashion. Some did point out that it was a bit annoying for him to do this.

.

Once they were inside, most of them were amazed at what they were seeing.

"Whooaaaaa! Is this Universal Studios Japan!?"

The two looked forward to see that the whole building had different areas with one being a landslide area and another covered in rocks. Each area was big in its own right, but when you saw it as a whole you could tell there was a lot to look at.

It truly did seem like something you would see in an amusement park. That being said, it was also easy to tell that this truly was a place to train for them.

"Every disaster you can imagine." Someone in a spacesuit, with yellow boots, started talking while heading towards them. "I built this facility myself. I call it... The Unforseen Simulation Joint!"

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Midoriya exclaimed as he and Uraraka got excited. "He's a gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!"

"Oh, I love Thirteen!"

Indō gave an uncomfortable look as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had never really kept up with who was who in the hero world. He knew the obvious superstars like All Might, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist, but he didn't remember someone like Thirteen.

He seemed to be the only one.

He shook his head a bit and focused back on Thirteen.

"Before we start, I have one or two points," Thirteen said as he held up two fingers. "Or three... Or four... Possibly five..." As he spoke, Thirteen added a new finger for each number he added. "As I'm sure many of you are aware... My Quirk is called Blackhole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters."

As he continued to listen to the lecture, Indō felt the pain from before start flaring up once more. This time it hurt to the point that even his silver chains were clanging. He tried to quiet them down before he was noticed.

"Indeed... However, my power can easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. In our super-powered society, the use of Quirks is heavy restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one, but we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to _die_."

It was starting to take a good amount of his mental ability to keep the silver chains from making too much noise. He noticed that he was getting looks from some of the people in front of him.

As one of the people in the far back, he didn't have to worry too much about Thirteen or Aizawa hearing.

"During Aizawa-senpai's fitness test, you came to learn your own hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others. This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn to utilize your Quirks to save lives."

The pain continued to grow - slowly.

"You powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to _help_ people." Taking a bow, Thirteem finished with "That is all! I thank you for listening!"

He didn't hear Midoriya and Uraraka fawning over Thirteen.

Something, a small memory perhaps, suddenly flooded his mind. It was just for a moment but, Indō could remember a time where he had felt this level of pain and saw what looked to be his silver chains.

"Great. Now, first off..."

Aizawa started speaking but was quickly cut off when he noticed something on the lower level.

Indō looked down as well.

A small portal seemed to be appearing in what looked like mist.

A hand came through the hole.

It was quickly followed by a face.

The face was covered up by a hand, but the look from the single eye that could be seen was menacing enough to put Aizawa to action.

"Get together and don't move! Thirteen! Protect the students!"

It didn't take long for multiple bodies to come through the hole. Each one was vastly different from the other. Some Quirks seemed to be obvious while others were not.

One thing was for sure, this was partly the reason Indō felt the pain since the morning.

"Don't move. Those are villains!"

"Villains!? No way!"

"What villains would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes!?"

"Are they only here, or also at the main building...? Either way, if the sensors aren't working... It has to be one of their Quirks that's doing it."

"'A school for heroes'... Besides Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen-san... _What other heroes are here right now_? We are far from the campus, so it would take time for others to reach us."

The pain had subsided a bit, but for one reason or another it was still there.

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric-types is causing this. Kaminari, try using your Quirk to signal for help."

"Got it!"

"But Sensei, you can't fight the, all alone! Against that many... Even you can't nullify all their Quirks! As Eraserhead, you fighting style involves Erasure and a quick bind capture. Head-on battle isn't-"

"No good hero has only one trick." Aizawa turned from Midoriya to Thirteen. "Thirteen! Take care of them!"

With that being said and done, Aizawa jumped down and started fighting the villains that went for him. His skills as a true Pro Hero shone brightly here, in this dome filled with villains and heroes-in-training.

He easily took out multiple enemies in a matter of seconds, astonishing the students.

The students and Thirteen started to head for the door.

Midoriya looked on, making a comment about Aizawa before Indō used his silver chains to start dragging him along so he wouldn't be left behind the others.

They didn't get far before the same mist-like guy from before appeared in front of them, stopping them just before the door. It was plain to see that this man was the reason that mist had appeared before.

"Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... Today, we've come to Yuuei Academy to end the life of All Might. The Symbol of Peace."

The mist-man started talking again, but stopped when Bakugou and Kirishima were in front of him, ready to attack. Just as the attacks seemed to have landed, the mist-man started reforming himself with ease as Thirteen got ready to suck him in.

They had little time to react as the mist started to envelope them.

Some were able to escape it by moving to the sides or covering others with their Quirks, but others were completely shrouded in the mist.

When the mist disappeared, it was shown that the students that were stuck in it had also disappeared.

* * *

At ten meters above the ground, Indō's hair whipped in the wind.

"Go, Silver Chains!"

The wolf head shoulders of his armor shook.

A slit opened in the sides of those shoulder heads and the color blue spilled out.

That color was a giant jewel resembling hands.

But that was not all. A metallic sound could be heard as the two jewels were pushed outwards, and something else followed them.

They were chains.

The chains were thicker than a human hand and the jewels hung from the ends. As they were released, they traveled along his arms like living creatures and passed through metal loops attached to his wrists.

The chains were long and they were only growing longer.

"...!"

The two chains instantly grew to silver tails measuring several meters and they swung wide around him.

He swung his arms backwards as if to strike something as he prepared for his landing.

He traveled toward the center of the villains waiting for him.

They seemed to be ready to face him from the front, so they were left almost defenseless against this overhead strike.

But some of the villains shouted out.

"They're just chains! Endure the first strike and crush him when he lands!"

"Go ahead and underestimate me."

As he fell, Indō swung the chains. He swung them upwards as if to circle around behind him.

 _My Silver Chains are not just chains. They are chains that grow with me._

Something flew in behind him.

The giant objects were large pieces of buildings. They weighed several tons and they had been sent towards Indō's back. It was most likely a villain who thought they could attack while he was still on the air that had thrown the pieces of buildings.

Everyone thought they would hit him.

 _These are a part of my body._

The jewel-like decorative hands at the ends of the Silver Chains grabbed the pieces of the buildings.

The chains casually swung the masses of concrete upwards. The movement started gently but eventually became a smashing movement.

"..."

Indō bent the several meter pieces of the buildings as if trying to throw his entire body forward.

"Out of my way!"

He used brute strength to attack the villains.


	5. A Hero has Arrived

**Chapter 5:** A Hero has Arrived

* * *

The silver wind continued across the battlefield without end.

With each step, he swung his entire body and swung the chains in a way that made them intersect. The light of the chains danced, and knocked even more people through the air with each consecutive sound of impact.

It was a storm of silver light.

Indō bent back and swung his arms back as if they were wings.

The chains racing ahead of him flew behind him like waves.

"!"

And then he moved those silver wings. He lowered his upper body almost to the ground before swinging both arms forward along either side. The masses of concrete flew horizontally. With repeated snaps of the wrist, the people along their paths were launched into the air.

"Strike!"

As they flew forward, the two pieces of concrete assaulted the group of villains.

It hit them hard.

The strike from such a direction slowed the charge, but Indō's chains had grown lighter.

He only had the chains now and the enemy noticed.

"Now!"

With that shout, they readied themselves to charge at him.

They had enough numbers to push him back, so they charged in with their Quirks without thinking about friendly fire.

But their movements were too slow and lacking in skill. Indō quickly drew back the silver chains and swung them around.

"Tch," he clicked quietly.

He then opened the sides of his costume by his hips.

Those charging toward him watched in surprise.

"Two more."

Chains were instantly released from either side of his waist. They wrapped around his arms and gave him four in total.

"...!"

From there, he could do as he pleased.

Before the enemy made it even a few steps, his silver chains grabbed the chests of four of them.

With an instantaneous movement, the hands grabbed them and lifted them up.

"...!"

It slammed them to the ground, grabbed another and repeated the process.

Indō moved as if dancing. He moved his arms like wings, he tore at the air, he leaned forward, he leaned backwards, he rotated around, and he became the eye of the storm.

The silver chains danced through the air around him. They formed a helix around his bulky body, pushed out like waves, and shot out in straight lines. They swung enemies around, swept them away, tossed them, grabbed new ones, swung them upwards, slammed them down, and occasionally grabbed an abandoned piece of concrete to slam it into them.

"...!"

In the center of the storm of silver chains, Indō's dance led the movements of the chains.

There were weapons everywhere in the storm. Even a villain would work.

The chains transmitted his strength. Rather than simply swinging around, their paths changed to match the movements of his arms and they rushed about devouring the enemy like a beast.

As the enemy drew back in fear, the chains grabbed four of them and lifted them up high.

"There is no need to fear me. After all, I'm just a plain speaking student who believes in plain speaking. Right?"

His words led to his power beginning to move once more. The enemy let out screams and moved away, so he passed through the opening, ignored those with their backs turned, attacked those still resisting, and ran onward.

The silver wind destroyed the enemy formation as he moved to the plaza.

* * *

What they saw before them was horrible. Their teacher had gotten his arm snapped like nothing and his head slammed into the ground with monstrous strength. He seemed to take care of the other villains attacking with ease, but this was on a different level.

Midorika, Tsuyu, and Mineta saw their teacher attack the one who seemed to be leading the others in the attack. He did not get far since the man had grabbed his arm. At that point, the arm started to disintegrate.

After that, he had been beaten to the ground by the monstrous beast - Nomu.

The mist man had suddenly appeared next to the leader. They started speaking about the current happenings in their attack.

"... Oh?" Shigaraki started to lightly scratch his neck. It turned more aggressive as his demeanor turned darker. "Kurogiri, you... I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here."

He started speaking about them leaving, which got Mineta excited.

The grape boy ended up getting drowned by Tsuyu, who he had groped.

"I've got a bad feeling, Midoriya-chan," Asui said while drowning Mineta.

"Yeah... To do all this... And then just leave on a whim..."

Shigaraki turned toward the three in the water before appearing in front of Tsuyu, already stretching his arm out to grab her head.

"Before that. Let's leave a few dead kids... Let's wound the pride of the Symbol of Peace, shall we?"

Midoriya watched as the hand got closer to his friend while Mineta started to freak out. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he imagined his friend disintegrate like their teacher's arm had started to do.

He tried to land a punch using All for One on the man, but was stopped by the giant creature that was there.

"...!?"

Shigaraki jumped back as something came flying towards them all.

The something landed where he had been standing. It landed right in front of the three in the water. It was...

"A...tree?"

True to what was said, a tree had landed harshly in that spot in front of the three and where the man had stood. It was followed by another two trees, each one going for Shigaraki.

They were all smashed to pieces before they could land a hit.

Silver chains could be seen retracing from the air.

"Nomu, go get 'em."

As soon as those words left his mouth, something was flying in the air. That something was in the air, right under the lights, making it hard to see what exactly it was. What was more was that there seemed to be light shining off of something that made it even harder to see what it was.

As they all tried to see what the shining object was, two silver chains come from the shining object and ran along the bottom off the ring keeping the water inside of the fountain.

The silver chains grabbed the detached brick ring of the fountain and lifted it high into the air.

"Silver chains!"

The brick ring was brought down with a large amount of force with its target being the man with an odd mask over his face.

The monstrous being known as Nomu stood in to protect the man and take the hit. The attack seemed to do absolutely nothing.

Shigaraki tired to see what the shining object was when he noticed that it was no longer falling.

There seemed to be some kind of clanging platform that the object was standing on. Since the lights weren't shining on the bottom of the platform he could see that the platform was made up from two chains intertwining with each other.

The platform broke appear before reassembling into smaller ones that seemed to be steps for whatever that shining object was.

"Nomu! Go get that thing!"

.

The students from U.A. were worried. They knew exactly who in their class used such silver chains. It was his Quirk.

"What is he doing!? He'll get killed!"

Midoriya knew that what Mineta was saying was true. He also knew that Indō was aware of what could happen. The one thing he knew for sure was that Indō was a plain person.

He looked over at Aizawa before turning to the other two.

"Come on! He's giving us a chance to get Aizawa-sensei! I don't want to leave him alone like this, but... Simply put, he's giving us a chance! We need to take it!"

.

Indō used his silver chains as steps so that he could continue to be in the air where his opponent couldn't reach him well enough.

 _I have to use my strength to hold myself up with Silver Chains, so that leaves my attacks weaker. Oh well. It's not like I plan on winning this. My only job here is to stall for those three to get Eraser Head-sensei out of here._

Nodding to his himself, Indō continued to run on top of his silver chains.

It was plain to see that he alone would not be able to do much against these opponents, so the plain answer was to just keep a good distance while waiting for the backup from the school.

"Silver-"

He went wide-eyed when he saw something appear next to him as he took his next step. The monstrous beast that had beatened down his teacher had reached him all the way in the air with no problem at all.

He felt his heart skip a beat while the pain came back a bit.

"Silver Chains!"

Reacting to his voice, the silver chains on his shoulders and arms quickly wrapped around him as if they were armor as a large arm was brought down.

Indō was sent flying towards the ground and hit it hard. His whole body, even after being protected by the silver chains and having them send the recoil towards the ground, was hurting like he was hit by a large hammer.

 _Crap! Silver Chains are crying out! If they hadn't slowed the fall and sent the rest into the ground, they might have broke! What crazy strength!_

Staggering to his feet, Indō looked forward to see Nomu standing there. Just seeing that monster made him shake a bit.

Steeling his resolve, Indō readied himself as the silver chains unwrapped from around him.

Off to the side he could see the three that were in the water with Aizawa while Mist-man Kurogiri and Leader Shigaraki were just watching.

 _That's it. Just focus on me for now._

"Silver Chains!"

Without much hesitation, the silver chains went towards the fountain that no longer had a ring to keep the water in. They tore the fountain from the ground by digging into the ground.

 _So heavy!_

Grabbing the chains, Indō turned his whole body around whole swinging the chains. The heavy fountain was in the air with the chains, gaining momentum for the next attack.

With one full turn finished, Indō released the fountain towards Nomu. The attack landed with smoke and debris flying in the air.

Not waiting for everything to clear up, Indō commanded the silver chains to start attacking and not to relent. They would start pounding into the enemy nonstop. If that could at least do some damage then he would be fine with it.

Something that meant he had done something to help out. Once he got that done, he would gladly go to the others and retreat.

That was the plan.

It was plain and simple.

For a plain person who believes in plain things, this was a good plan.

"..."

But it was an absolute failure.

Indō could feel something grab his silver chains.

If anyone else had started pulling on the silver chains then he would simply command them to extend so that he would not be pulled in with them. The issue was that the monster had pulled on the chains before he could even give a command. That meant he was sent flying forward instantly.

 _Can't get close... This is gonna hurt like hell..._

Ripping off a part of his suit, Indō got ready to bite down as he yelled out while still in the air.

Indō had made a certain decision.

"Release two!"

The two chains at his waist that had been taken by the monster were abandoned.

He bit onto the tore off piece of his suit.

With only the two at his shoulders remaining, Indō quickly pulled the chains and manipulated them.

 _...Around me!_

The portion he pulled wrapped around his own arms and legs and he poured all his strength into controlling them.

"Nn!"

He could not move his body as he wished, so he wrapped the chains around himself and used them to move.

"Ah!"

He forced himself to lean forward and threw his entire body in that direction.

With his arms wrapped in chains, Indō used his speed from his flight to attack Nomu. He landed a solid punch on the monster. But...

"It did...nothing..."

Nomu raised an arm high above and brought it down like a hammer. This attack would no doubt break multiple things if he didn't do something quickly. He was still hazy from disconnecting two of his chains, so he did the only thing that came to mind.

"Silver Chains! Wrap around me tightly and hold him back!"

The silver chain coming from his left shoulder extended further out to cover him while the one on his right shoulder wrapped around Nomu's arm. It tried to hold off the punch, or at least slow the blow, but it broke off as easily as string.

The only thing left for him to do was close his eyes and hope that this would not be the killing blow.

"...!?"

He was definetly froze in place.

He was still afraid that he would end up dead here.

But something had changed with the situation.

Something amazing had made everyone around freeze in place and turn to a loud sound they had all heard.

He may have been a protector at the place for a short amount of time, but the true star had appeared to outshine them all.

* * *

Everyone froze when they heard the loud sound of a door slamming open. They all turned to see...

"Fear not. I...am here."

There, standing in the doorway, was All Might.

"I had a bad feeling... So I cut my talk with the principle short and came right away. Then I ran into Young Iida on the way... He told me the gist of what's going on here. And it made my blood boil...! You kids must've been so scared... But fear not... I am here!"

The students at the door could only feel joy at seeing the strongest hero there, ready to save them, while the villains at the bottom could only feel intimidation from him.

The feeling he gave was certainly one of a hero who was there to save them all, but there was also something else. That something else was what was intimidating the villains.

Only a very few were uncaring about that something.

"I've been waiting, hero." Shigaraki looked directly at All Might. "You're worthless trash."

In one fluid motion, All Might was gone.

There was only a small glimpse of him as he tore thought the villains and made his way to the other side of the plaza.

The ones at the plaza were now all together. Indō, Midoriya, Asui, Mineta, Aizawa, and All Might were in a single place in the blink of an eye. It took a few seconds for the students to realize what had happened.

Midoriya checked up on his classmate with only two remaining silver chains.

"Everyone, to the entrance. Take Aizawa-kun. Hurry!"

"That thing... It's tough... It tore through Silver Chains like nothing..."

"Thank you for that information. Now get going."

They heard some talking and looked over to see Shigaraki picking up the hand that had fallen from his face.

It was the fire time they had noticed it but, apparently All Might has landed a hit on the leader when he had gone to get them all.

"Throwing punches to save people... Hahaha. That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as expected. Could it really be true...?" Turning to the group, the man with the hands gave a creepy smile. "That you've gotten weaker...?"

Midoriya turned to All Might and was going to explain that even with his Quirk he wasn't able to do anything against the creature known as Nomu.

He was interrupted by All Might.

"Fear not!"

A smile.

That was what Midoriya got.

"California..."

All Might was rushing at the villains with the speed that was able to take out multiple villains at once and get them all together in one place.

He managed to get a hit on Nomu.

It didn't do any damage.

He ended up having to bend back to dodge the punch aimed for his head.

"Seriously? No effect at all!? Young Ginsa was right!"

He was able to land a solid punch to Nomu's stomach, but that, like the attack before, had absolutely no effect.

Every attack launched at the monster did nothing.

"No effect. Because he's got _Shock Absorbtion."_ Shigaraki spoke as if he was proud to have said that. "If you really want to damage Nomu... You would have to do slice him up, piece by piece... Not that he'll give _you_ that chance."

"Thanks for the info. Appreciate it!" Deciding on his next move, All Might circled around Nomu and grabbed its mid-section before bending back and slamming Nomu's head into the ground.

That was the plan.

"So that's how it is...!"

Nomu's body had been sent through a warp gate and appeared right under All Might.

The creature grabbed onto the hero's sides and dug it's fingers into his side.

Into his weak point.

"So you hopped to drive him into the concrete and seal his movements? It wouldn't have worked. Nomu is as powerful as you. Well done, Kurogiri. Perfect timing, really."

The mist-man spoke as he appeared.

"I can't say I much like the idea of having blood and guts inside my gate, but... It'd they're yours, I'll happily oblige." He saw Nomu add even more pressure. "You see, it's Nomu's job to get around that blinding speed of yours and hold you down. And it's my job to close the wrap gate on you while you're halfway through and immobilized. Thereby cutting you in two."

* * *

Off to the side, the students watched as this went on.

That seemed to be the only thing they could do at the moment.

"Ginsa-kun..." Midoriya took some steps forward as he spoke. "Take Aizawa-sensei away...!"

"Silver-"

"All Might!"

Before Indō could wrap his chain around the boy, Midoriya was already rushing to help the strongest hero.

He gave no heed to caution, which was shown when Kurogiri was ready to wrap him away.

"OUTTA THE FUCKIN' WAY, DEKU!"

It came as a surprise when Bakugou had come out of seemingly nowhere and attacked Kurogiri.

He didn't stop there and quickly grabbed the metal plates on Kurogiri while slamming him to the ground.

The ground started to get covered in ice until it reached Nomu, freezing his entire right side.

This come from Todoroki who had just come up with Kirishima, who had tried to attack Shigaraki.

"Crap! Almost had 'em!"

"You're not going anywhere, you mist bastard!"

"Scum like you lot could _never_ kill the Symbol of Peace."

Using the chance that he was given, All Might broke free from Nomu's loosened grip to move away head to the students that had just helped him.

"You slipped up, you bastard! And I was right! The parts you can turn into that wrap gate are limited! You're using that mist to hide your real body, right!?" Bakugou gave off an almost evil laugh as he threatened to explode Kurogiri.

"Not only have you beaten our level, but you're all at full health... The kids of today sure are something... Our League of Villains should really he ashamed..." Shigaraki spoke with a frightening calmness that someone shouldn't have in this kind of situation. "Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route."

Nomu started to stand up as the ice came off, along with it's body.

It seemed to disregard this though as it's body started to reform.

"That's right... This things has Shock Absorbtion _and_ Regeneration..."

Using it's tremendous speed, Nomu rushed at Bakugou with the intent of sending him flying and destroying him.

A clanging sound was heard.

"This guy doesn't know how to hold back... I must thank you for that, Young Ginsa."

"Ginsa?"

The other looked over to see Indō with his arm out, holding a broken chain in his hand.

It was easy to understand what had happened.

He had used what was left of the broken chain to slow down Nomu's charge. If only by a few seconds.

"You know what, All Might? That pisses me off!" Shigaraki started going again. "Heroes and villains both _thrive_ on violence, but we're still categorized. 'You're good.' 'You're evil.' That's how it is! Symbol of Peace!? Hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down? And violence only breeds more violence. I'll show the world that by killing you!"

That was all plainly said.

So much so that Indō felt that it was said to simply and plainly that it wasn't even a thought and had just come out of the guy's mouth without processing it properly.

So he did the same thing.

"Villains use violence to get what they want, forcing heroes to use violence to stop them. Even the opposite is true. Heroes can create villains and villains can create heroes. Simple. What isn't simple is how you think that killing anyone will solve anything! 'Good' and 'Evil' mean nothing when it comes to killing! Death should never be an option!"

Ginsa Indō was a plain speaking person who believed in plain speaking. He would always speak up at times he thought was necessary.

This was one of those times.

He was sure that their opponents would not actually listen to what he had to say, but he felt that it was something that needed to be said.

.

Turning back to their opponents, the other four students got ready to go on the offensive. More determined than before to end this and send the villains back to wherever they had come from.

"It's three-on-six."

"Kacchan showed us the mist guy's weak point...!"

"These are some brutal dudes, but with us supporting All Might... We can beat 'em back!"

"No!" All Might called out. "Get out of here."

After a quick argument, All Might got ready for the fight. He was determined to end this all with the little time he had left to use One for All.

He wouldn't let any more of the students get hurt.

He would save them.

Shigaraki rushed at them with both hands ready to disintegrate them all.

"I am...the Symbol of Peace!"

With a great burst of speed that sent Shigaraki reeling back, All Might classed with Nomu.

That alone was able to blow a large amount of wind in all directions.

He let out a barrage of punches that were too quick to be seen.

Being the monstrous creature it was, Nomu was able to keep up with the hit. It was something that was amazing to watch, yet also a bit terrifying.

As he was beating Nomu he spoke.

He spoke of the weakness that Nomu had.

He spoke of the wrongness in Shigaraki's views.

He spoke of the way a hero should be.

And with one final punch...

"Tell me, villain... Do you know the meaning of... PLUS...ULTRA!"

That final punch had sent Nomu flying right through the ceiling of the dome and to who-knows-where.

Smoke filled the area where All Might stood.

The hero was visible through the smoke, but Midoriya knew.

Time was short now. There was no doubt that All Might would revert back to his weaker self before he could hide the fact he was losing power. No way to hide the fact he could not fight anymore.

He knew that he was the only one that knew.

All Might taunted the two remaining villains. He did so to intimidate them and stall for time. Unless the pro heroes that were called came through that door he would keep up the intimidation. Even if they didn't buy it, even if he died, as long as those pro heroes made it to save the students, he would keep it up.

Luckily for him, the two were actually falling for it.

Unluckily for him, they still decided to attack.

"This is...revenge for Nomu!"

 _I'm the only one who knows the trouble he's in!_

Midoriya flew through the air while a silver chains rushed forward.

Midoriya aimed for Shigaraki while the silver chain went for Kurogiri.

"!"

A shot.

"They're here!"

Multiple shots were fired from the entrance of USJ. The shots went to Shigaraki's limbs while another few went in some other direction, most likely to help others in trouble.

"We're a little late. We brought everyone we could."

"President of Class 1-A, Iida Tenya! Reporting for duty!"

There stood the pro heroes of U.A. Academy, ready for battle. Ready to drive away the villains. Ready to take the students back.

Seeing that they wouldn't be able to do anything more, Shigaraki and Kurogiri started to take their leave. As they did so more shots were fired at them. Kurogiri tried to speed the process up, but he felt something start to drag him in.

It was the hero known as Thirteen.

"I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace...but the next time we meet... You're _dead_ , All Might."

With that, the two villains finally took their leave.

All the heroes started going around to help the students that were in the different areas. The ones by the main plaza relaxed a bit after the whole thing.

"Our teachers," Todoroki noted. "All those pros, gathered here. Looks like there was no attack on the school itself."

Indō let out a small sigh as he fell back so he could sit in the ground.

"Finally... My stomach finally stopped hurting."


	6. Free Day

**Chapter 6:** Free Day

* * *

The fighting was over and the ones who could not escape were taken in by the police.

That left the student to group up while someone in a coat did a head count.

"18... 19... 20... Not including the one with broken bones..." All the unharmed students looked at the detective that was facing them while he counted them down. "Everyone is pretty much unharmed."

Some of the students started talking to each other while other ones worried about the one who wasn't there.

"Ojiro-kun, you were fired up, huh?" Hagakure said, patting blond on the shoulder.

"It wasn't much. Where were you, by the way?"

"I was in the landslide zone! I was amazed by how strong Todoroki-kun was!"

Todoroki gave a small and quiet apology for not knowing she was there to begin with, thereby having a chance to freeze her as well.

He then turned attention to the small noise he heard from a small distance away from everyone. The noise had come from their classmate who had appeared there before he had made it onto the scene with Bakugou and Kirishima.

He could see that the weirdo with a silver chain coming from his shoulder was in pain from the expression on his face to the fact he was holding his arm tightly. In his grip was a broken silver chain.

Deciding to use this chance, he walked over quietly.

"You were hurt, right? Why didn't you go see Recovery Girl too?"

Indō looked at him while biting his lip.

It took a few seconds before he let out a sigh through his nose and opened his mouth.

"Because there isn't really a reason. They got one hit on me and Silver Chains protected me well enough... I'm only feeling some pain, nothing else."

"Why are you holding your arm like that?"

"One of Silver Chains was broken. There isn't a way to fix them, so I have to cut them off and let them regrow."

"Didn't you say that taking one of them off was like an amputation without the aesthetics? You're missing three of them. I'm sure that kind of pain warrants a trip to Recovery Girl."

"Like I said, it's fine. Besides, even if you were to say that you're telling me this because we're classmate, that doesn't seem like the kind of person you are. Simply put; what do you want?"

"-"

Before the dual-color haired boy could answer, Asui had asked about their teachers, getting everyone's attention.

They were all told that the two had sustained a good amount of injuries, but would be better later on. Uraraka and Iida had asked about the other student afterwards and were told that he would also be fine after seeing Recovery Girl, relieving them all of worry.

While the students were letting out sighs of relief the detective spoke with the principle and the villains that were still there and beaten were taken away. After everything was said and done, they all boarded the bus and headed back to U.A. There was chatting involving the students near the front of the bus while the ones in the back stayed quiet.

It was a relief to know that they had been able to hold off against the villains that had attacked long enough for the pros to show up.

It also brought about worries when they thought about how those villains even managed to get in.

Overall it was an experience that would definitely spread like wildfire and gather the attentions if others.

For now it was enough to know that they were not directly in harms way anymore.

* * *

 _The pain was excruciating and seemed almost never ending._

 _Blood was coming out from his right shoulder._

 _He was sure that he would have passed out from the pain by now if he wasn't holding a silver chain tightly._

 _It was hard to remember how things had ended up like this, but he was sure that it had something to do with the idiots who had come up to him with a metal rod and a hammer._

 _Apparently his new brother had made some enemies at school that ended up targeting him._

 _Now that he thought about it, the place he was in seemed rather familiar. All the lights were turned off, but he could see some things here and there. Those things being equipment._

 _He felt around and followed the silver chain in his hand to end up seeing a metal rod in the ground with the end of his silver chain stuck because of the rod._

 _That was why he was in so much pain._

 _He had to get rid of that chain._

 _"All I have to do now is-"_

* * *

Indō slowly opened his eyes to the dull throbbing of his waist and left shoulder.

That was when he remembered that he no longer had silver chains coming out of the holes that were there.

While still laying on his bed, he looked at his shoulder, then had the two holes on his hips. It looked rather disgusting when he looked at them for too long.

 _We have the day off today. No reason to deal with this pain. Let's just go back to sleep._

As that peaceful though crossed his mind, something slammed open loudly as a voice called out in a chipper tone.

"O stupid little brother! I have come to get you ready for your day off! It's gonna be a really special one that will make you a better person, and get you some points with other people so that you don't end up being a hero people can't rely on!"

The loudness of the voice would have woken anyone up, so it was a good thing that Indō was the only other person in the house right now.

Knowing that there was no way of going back to sleep, Indō slowly got up from his bed before putting his hand on his brother's face and pushing him out of the room.

"Let me get changed. Speak while I do so."

A muffled laugh could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

"Alright, alright."

Being a plain person who likes simplistic things, all of Indō's clothes were plain colors with nothing but a single color on them.

"Since it's your day off, I decided to take the liberty of messaging your friends."

Indō decided to go with a muscle shirt and a gray hoodie with black pants. This gave room for his silver chains to come out without ripping his clothes.

"I told them that you wanted to be better friends with them all so that you could all work well together."

Phone, wallet, and earphones were all accounted for.

"Only some of them were fine with going. Others just didn't seem to care."

A good amount if messages were on his phone.

"That explosive guy really goes all out in his language, doesn't he?"

With everything ready to leave the house, Indō opened his door before punching Gō arm as hard as he could.

He watched as his brother held his arm from the punch and walked passed the older boy with a sigh.

"Fine. But don't think I'm letting this slide."

Gō could only grin from his spot. He had planned on going as well, but decided against it since he felt that his brother needed to spend time with his classmates without having to deal with the more friendly one of the two.

That was fine.

* * *

The first to agree seemed to be Uraraka.

 **Of course we can hang out!**

Next was from Iida. Only a few seconds later.

 **I would be happy to take this invitation! Thank you very much!**

Then were were ones like Midoriya, Kaminari, and Kirishima.

Overall it seemed like most of the class were doing other things while a few of them actually decided to go. It was rather hard to say if he was happy about that or not.

Deciding that he might as well go along with it all, he made his way to the place they agreed to meet up at. Well, it was more like the spot his brother had said they should meet up at.

.

When he got there he saw everyone who said they could make it. The group consisted of Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Ashido, Kirishima, and Hagakure.

He was rather glad that it was such a small group, compared to their whole class. This meant that they could just talk amongst themselves and not talk to him. Well, that was his wish at least.

No way that would actually happen.

"Ginsa! Over here!"

Seeing the redhead waving at him made him feel like there really was no escape at this point.

The others turned to him once they noticed at and both Ashido and Hagakure started waving as well.

He quickened his pace so that he could get them to stop waving. It worked well enough since the three stopped waving and went to smiling. Well, Kirishima and Ashido did at least.

"Sorry, everyone. The one you had all been messaging was my brother. Although, I will stay and...hang out."

"It's fine. I'm pretty sure we all knew it wasn't you who was messaging us. You don't usually talk to us in such a casual way."

Indō could only let a small hum, not really knowing how to respond to that.

Seeing him get a bit awkward, Uraraka spoke up to get their attention.

"So where should we go?"

As if asked that question directly, a rather loud growl was heard. They all turned to see the weirdo with a silver chain coming out of his shoulder looking away.

"Could we get something to eat first...? I need something to fix a certain problem..."

They all agreed and started making their way over to get some food.

They started chatting with each other about one thing or another while Indō slowed his pace a bit so that he was behind them all. It worked well enough since the others were talking. The only thing that stop it from working all the way was the fact that someone had noticed something about him.

Rather, they noticed that it was much more quiet around him than usual.

Midoriya started walking next to him, looking forward as he spoke.

"Ginsa-kun, are you alright?"

"No offense... Should you be out and about? You took the most damage."

"I don't think that's completely true. You are missing three of your chains, aren't you? You had said that they hurt when they come off. Are you still in pain?"

The answer was obvious.

His hips and shoulder still hurt a lot. It had been going from real pain to phantom pains. Sometimes it was a bit hard to tell if it really hurt or if he was just imagining it.

But that wasn't the real issue with all of this.

"Do you miss them? Your chains, I mean."

"That is hard to answer. I may be a plain speaking person, but I can't speak plainly about that."

He took a glance to the side to see the green-haired boy looking up at him.

Thinking that was a way of saying to continue, he did.

"Those chains are gone. They can't come back no matter what. That being said, three new chains will start to grow in their place."

"Does it take a long time?"

"It takes my energy to grow them. So, it all depends on how much energy I have. That being said, I end up eating like a pig so I can have enough energy. Thankfully that kind of thing burns it all right away. I won't get fat."

He looked over once more to see Midoriya nodding his head.

He really looked like he was laying attention and was actually interested in what was being said.

Indō couldn't help the happiness of having someone actually listen to his explaination. It seemed like the class did have some people like that. Yaoyorozu was the same way.

The thought that this would actually be fun crossed his mind.

Then a certain someone patted his back without him being ready, making him have to catch himself before falling.

"So, Ginsa, I gotta know. What is with-"

"If this is about my costume again, so help me-"

"C'mon~! The more you dodge the question, the more we're gonna ask! Wouldn't it be fine to just tell us?"

Iida quickly got between the two so that a fight wouldn't start.

"Kirishima-kun, if he doesn't want to say anything than what us the point in trying to force him!? It is completely up to him if he want to say or not!"

"Sorry..."

Kirishima looked over at the weirdo with a silver chain coming from his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Indō was staring directly at Iida.

The others watched as the chain user stared strongly at the glasses-wearing boy with his eyebrows pushed together.

Walking forward, Indō grabbed both of Iida's wrists and held them to the ground.

"Crazy Calves... Say something. Anything."

Being confused as to what was going on, Iida started questioning his classmate.

"What is going on!? Is there a reason why you are holding my arms down!? And what exactly do you want me to-"

Indō let out a sigh.

"Alright. That's enough."

He let go of Iida's wrists and turned away.

He could see the others looking at him with questioning expressions knew he should explain himself.

"I just wanted to see if you could speak without moving your arms around. Sorry if that seemed rude or awkward..."

There was a small amount of silence.

Indō started wondering if he should not have done anything to begin with.

"Pff!"

He looked over to see the girls laughing while Kirishima was snickering. Midoriya looked amused. Iida looked at him with a bit of shock, and a bit red, but said nothing.

"Ya know, that's actually something else I've been curious about! At least you tested that out for us! Nice job, Ginsa!"

Shaking himself a bit, Iida cleared his throught as he fixed his glasses.

"If it makes you feel any better... You really are strong. It took a good amount to keep you from moving your arms."

"Thank you...?"

The others just continued to laugh.

It was actually really nice to have a moment like this.

* * *

Kinsaku Gō let out a small sigh as he sat on the sofa in the living room.

He had wanted to go with his brother so that he could have something to do for the day, but here he was sitting around and watch television.

"Hm?"

Something had caught his attention as he was channel hopping. It was the news.

He would not normally care about this kind of thing unless it was really important. The thing was that the thing they were walking about had him a bit worried.

 _He seems to be a low-ranking villain... That chase is the area where In and his friends are at... Well, I guess I do have something to do today._

He quickly stood up and headed for the door.

There was no way he wasn't going to go check on his little brother.

It was his job as a brother.

* * *

Thirty minutes had gone by before everyone questioned just how much this guy could eat.

Indō had been piling food after food into his mouth while the others finished up their food. They had thought that he was done by his fifth plate, but they had been very wrong.

Now, he wasn't being a pig about eating and made sure that it didn't look disgusting to anyone. Even so, the amount of food he was eating was astonishing.

"Hey... Are you sure you'll be fine? Won't your stomach hurt?"

Indō finished the food in his mouth and wiped anything around his face away before answering.

"Like I had said before, eating helps me to grow back my chains. It's weird, but that's how it works. Actually..."

Moving his clothes out of the way to get a good look at his shoulder, he could see that the hole that was left there was throbbing a bit. It still hurt, but it also felt different than before.

He looked around and started to feel sorry for the others as it dawned upon him that this was not really much fun for anyone.

Letting out a sigh, he pushed the plate away and stood up.

"Alright. I'm just about full. Let me go pay, then we can go somewhere else."

"Eh!? You don't have to pay for all of us!"

"It's fine. I ate the most and kept you guys here. I could at least do this much."

"You didn't keep us here. We stayed because we wanted too!"

Even with the smile he was getting from Ashido, Indō still made his way over to pay for all of the food.

Iida was quick to get up and announce that he would help in paying for the food.

This led to the others doing the same. Everyone started bringing out their wallets while trying to get to Indō. It was a bit chaotic since they all did this at the same time.

Seeing this happen, the weirdo with a silver chain coming out if his shoulder let out a sigh. He really didn't expect something like this to happen.

"Alright... Why don't we just pay for the food we ate? That way we just paid for ourselves. Fair?"

Everyone nodded their heads, content with the better option.

Indō shook his head, a small smile on his face.

He wasn't use to this kind of thing, so the fact it could be easily mended like this was a relief.

"-"

He heard a small clanging sound.

He turned to his right shoulder to see his single silver chain peaking out from his clothes.

Hearing the sound of his silver chain was nice, and also a reminder of the fact that three new ones will grow back.

"Oh! That's where it was!"

He looked forward when he heard Hagakure's voice. He couldn't actually see her, but her clothes gave it away.

He listen to her continue as he paid for the food he ate.

"I was wondering where your other chain was. So it was just hiding in your clothes!"

"Silver Chains gets like this when I have to take one or more off. It's like it doesn't want to do much when there aren't four of them."

"Ooohhhh~~ So it gets lonely!"

"I guess...? I never really thought about it like that. I figured that they were more bored than anything."

The silver chains were just an extension of his body, so he had never given any thought as to what they felt.

When he thought about it even further, the silver chains did seem different than say Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. They felt like they moved on their own, but he could also feel like they moved as if he moved his arms.

This was an interesting thing for him.

Were the silver chains really alive?

He had always assumed that they moved by their own means, but was that really true?

"-sa-kun!"

Could it be that he was just moving them without really knowing?

"Ginsa-kun!"

A loud voice and a hand were what brought him back to reality.

He looked forward to see Uraraka looking up at him.

He looked down at her with a dull expression.

"What?"

"We were talking about naming your chains when they come in! Would that be okay?"

 _What did I just miss?_

That was most certainly not something he thought she would say.

"You guys want to name my Silver Chains? Why?"

Kirishima was the to answer for them.

"Because, they're like kids, right? You have to name them! Also, calling them Silver Chains could get confusing if you're just talking to one of them, right? Having names helps everyone!"

It really didn't matter to him. He would still end up calling them all Silver Chains, meaning that this was a bit pointless.

Even so, if they wanted to just give his chains names them who was he to stop them?

He gave a nod to them.

"What should we name them?"

"It should be something cool and manly!"

"We should consider their owner as well!"

They continued this discussion as they walked. It wasn't too crowded around the area they were in, so that made things better for them.

It felt nice to have these people, who were all classmates, talking and laughing like nothing. Having moments like these felt odd for someone like him, but it also got him feeling like he was making friends.

Hopefully his brother would stop hassling him about that now.

"Let's just go simple! The left hip with be Spade. The right hip will be Diamond. The left shoulder with be Heart. The right shoulder will be Clubs. Is that fine?"

Felling that he didn't have much of a say in the matter, Indō just shrugged his shoulders. It really didn't matter since they were still "Silver Chains" to him.

The others seemed fine with this as well, so he figured that they would be calling his chains those names from now on. It would be a bit weird, but he wouldn't say anything against it.

 _This isn't so bad. Although that's probably because I'm with the better people of the class. It would definetly be a different story if it was that pervert or literal walking bomb._

The others had turned the conversation to something else altogether. It wasn't that he minded at all, so he just went with silently walking with them all.

Although it would pain him to do it later, he knew that he had to thank his brother for sending the message to his classmates.

He had been keeping to himself since the first day of school, so he had never thought of hanging out with his classmates. He had spoken to some of them here and there, while others just started talking to him, but this was different. Now he was feeling like he was actually getting along with others.

It may be childish, but he was certainly happy about this.

"Hey, don't move. Make it look like you're looking at this shop and listen."

Hearing a voice right next to his ear, Indō turned his eyes to look into the nearby alleyway.

A man was standing there, hand out as if ready to fire something from it.

He knew that he was being spiken too since there was no one else in the alley.

"Hey, Ginsa, what's up? Why did you stop?"

Doing as he was told, he turned pointed to the shop next to him before turning and looking through the glass. He saw it was an electronic store but kept an eye on the guy.

He really felt no fear after what had just happened to their class.

This guy was nothing compared to that monster who had been known as Nomu.

"Oh! You wanna go in? What's in there? You need a computer, or something?"

"Not really. I just wanted to see what new things are out. My brother might be interested in some of these things."

It wasn't really a lie. His brother most likely did want something new that he really didn't need. This was just a simple way of speaking plainly and truthfully.

The other started walking towards him.

He saw the man get frustrated and took that as a chance to slowly move his silver chain through his sleeve.

Once they got close enough to him, the man looked ready to go into action.

So Indō did the same.

"Silver Chain!"

Moving on command, the silver chain sprang out from his sleep and grabbed the guy's arm.

At the same time, the man fired a ball of fire out of his hand.

He was quick enough to move to the side, but still got scorched on his arm.

Using the man's surprise again against him, the silver chain extended out from Indō's shoulder and started wrapping around the man. It made sure to keep the man's hands facing away from its owner before tying them behind the man's back.

The others were quickly at Indō's side as he held his arm.

"Damn. Guess I'm really not one for speed."

"Ginsa-kun, are you alright!? Who is this guy?"

He looked over at the others and shook his head.

"No clue. Probably just some thug, or something. A pretty bad one at that. He gave away what kind of Quirk he has right away."

Looking down at the man, Indō let out a small sigh before tightening the man's restraints. There was no way for him to get out if the silver chain with the way he was tired up right now. That brought relief to them.

Looking around, he could see that the other people out and about were starting to look in their direction.

Not liking the looks, Indō walked into the alley with the others following.

* * *

Gō let out a sigh as he walked around the area.

He had been looking for his brother and his friends but had yet to find them. He had sent message after message to Indō but no response was given.

He did start to worry after what had happened at USJ, although he kept that a secret so Indō wouldn't say anything.

"Nii-san...? What are you doing over here? Weren't you gonna stay at the house all day?"

He looked forward to see his brother facing him with his friends.

This brought his worries down a great amount. It did go up a bit when he noticed his brother holding something to his arm.

Without a moment of delay, he ran forward at top speed.

.

Indō took a step to the side as his brother ran towards him like a lunatic. This resulted in his brother running right into Midoriya and Kirishima. The girls had managed to get out if the way in time and Iida was already out of the way.

Shaking his head, he just looked down at the three on the floor.

"This is your brother?"

Hearing the glasses-president next to him, he nodded his head.

Before any words could come out of his mouth his brother had jumpped up and moved his hand out of the way. He saw the burn that was there and got a serious look on his face.

Indō was quick to ease his worries so that nothing else would happen.

"It's fine. Just a small burn."

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't feel like explaining it."

"O stupid little brother, that's a good one. I know how much you live explaining things."

Indō reeled his head back before slamming it onto his brother's a loud sound was heard as the older of the two fell to the ground.

He clicked his tongue and put his hand back user his arm.

"For everyone who is Floppy, this is my older brother. Kinsaku Gō."

Gō was quick to jump up once more.

This time to turned it the others and started introductions with them all.

As this was going on, Midoriya made his way over to Iida and Indō.

"Your brother is still...energetic."

"Hm. If that's how you want to put it." He glanced over at Iida before speaking again. "You have an older brother too, right? I'm sure he's more calm than this guy. That must be nice."

"Even if that is true, you should still treat your own brother with respect!"

Indō moved a bit to the side when he saw the arms start to wave around with every word coming from Iida's mouth.

"I do have respect for him. He's annoying, but he's also a great older brother. You just saw what happened. He treats me well, even though I'm not his blood brother."

"What!? But you two look so similar!"

"I know. Even so, I was adopted into his family. He treated me like his brother from the very start, so I never really felt like it wasn't my family. He can get irritating most of the time, but I love having him as a brother. There's also the fact he had set this day up. Something I'm actually glad about..."

Looking over he saw both Iida and Midoriya smiling at him.

He slowly crossed his arms over each other, still holding his burned arm, and turned his head more towards the ground.

He was quick to add something else into the conversation.

"Hey, from one little brother to another, could you not tell him I said any of that?"

"Of course! As you said, from one younger brother to another!"

Glad about the answer, he turned to Midoriya.

"I'm not a brother, but I won't say anything either."

If this was all said and done earlier in the day then he would not have told them that at all. He felt that because they and a day like this that he could trust them to keep their lips sealed on this matter.

He looked over at his brother with a fond expression.

"Anyone mind if I stay with you guys!? I mean, I'm here already!"

His face went straight to an irritated one with just that being said.

* * *

 **This felt extremely rushed. It most likely was.**

 **Anyways. Sorry about it being rushed, and for my awkward writing. Also for last chapter and the fighting.**

 **Even so, I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
